Reunion
by junebug1234
Summary: A family reunion has the whole whole team getting together, but the task force is fractured. One of their members is missing, and the others can't do anything about it, and have their own problems with family and murder on the sunny beaches of Hawaii
1. New Arrivals

**Chapter 1**

**New Arrivals**

The woman stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. A bright Hawaiian shirt adorned her small frame, and the colours clashed horribly with the shirt the man she walked to had on. Ignoring the indulgent looks of people identifying them as tourists, the woman smiled at her husband. The man offered his arm to her, and they walked down the hallway, quietly conversing.

"Do you think he's remembered?" She asked anxiously. Brown hair with grey streaking through it fell in front of her eyes. Her heels clacked along the floor, and her khaki pants were unobtrusive. The startling orange shirt brought eyes to her, and they quickly left. Her diminuitive height added to the ability to easily overlook her. She was by no means a person who stood out. So her loud shirt and her ability to take up more space by flailing her arms dramatically while she spoke was all that made people spend more than half a second wondering about this woman.

"I don't know how he could forget," the man replied wryly. "You've emailed him probably thirty times this week alone."

The man's hair was lighter, and almost fully gray. Wrinkles adorned his face, but a friendly sparkle in his bright blue eyes drew people's attention to him. Although of average height, he was also not someone to pop out to one, but instead, he preferred to blend in, and observe. Unlike his wife, the man was reserved with his actions, preferring to speak and use words to vocalize his intent.

"But Paul, you know how he hates email." Paul grinned at his wife. His son has inherited his dislike of electronics, just like him. His wife was much more adaptable, and thought that all electronics allowed her to contact her family easier.

"I can't wait for this," the woman confessed. "It's been so long since we've seen everyone, especially him."

"I like that the whole family was willing to travel to Hawaii for the family reunion. Not something that everyone would do." Paul commented, stepping up to the luggage pick up. His wife trailed behind him.

"Are we the first ones here?" She asked. "Melissa told me they might have rescheduled their flight. And Lindsay was definitely arriving tomorrow. Matt...well, Mattie isn't coming." A shadow fell over her face. "Is Casey already here?"

Paul shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." He watched colourful luggage trundle by, waiting patiently for the plain grey suitcases the two had brought with them.

"Where are we staying?" The woman asked again. Paul sighed a little.

"Ella, worrying about all these details won't help." He groused. She patted his arm, and gave a nervous smile.

"Paul, it's just, we've never been so far from home, and I'm worried about what could go wrong. I haven't seen my family together in months, and I just want things to be perfect. So please, Paul, tell me again where we're staying."

"A nice hotel. He said it was recommended." Paul pulled out the brochure for the Hilton, and showed Ella the reservations. "It'll be fine."

An announcer welcomed the arrivals to Hawaii again, and finally, the first grey suitcase fell onto the conveyor belt. Paul stepped forward, dodging a man talking quickly on his phone. Picking up the suitcase, he turned to hand it off to his wife. She took it from him, pulling the handle out from where it was locked down. They picked up their remaining luggage and pulled it towards the door. Stepping out into the lobby, their eyes scanned for a glimpse of their son. Instead, a police officer approached them cautiously. Brown eyes were friendly, and he seemed hesitant.

"Excuse me, are you Paul and Ella Williams?"


	2. AP

I made up the name of the hotel, and I don't own the characters :)

H50

**Chapter 2**

**AP**

Danny sighed, rubbing his head into his hands. This day couldn't get much worse. He had woken up late, therefore getting Grace to school late, having Rachel then call and yell at him. Not starting off his day well had made him glare at everyone and everything.

The store where he usually picked up his morning coffee was closed, starting today for renovations, and he was too late to scope out another place. He ended up grabbing a cup from the office, and promptly throwing it out. _Someone should forbid drinking office coffee. _Danny mused. _That crap is definitely not a beverage, it's an attempt to poison anyone who drinks it. We need to get a _Hazardous Materials_ sign for that thing._

Since he woke late, his clothing was dishevelled, and he wasn't wearing a tie. Ignoring Kono's smirk, and Chin's knowing look, he stormed into his office. Then he realized he had forgotten his phone at home, and had to rush back, pick it up and head back into the office.

Partway back, the phone rang, and Danny groaned, slamming his head into the steering wheel. The horn went off, making him jump.

Stabbing the green button on his phone, Danny barked "_What_?"

"Detective Williams." The governor sounded amused.

"Sorry, sir, long day." Danny apologized, but said nothing else.

"It's eleven in the morning," The governor replied slowly.

"And it feels like 11 at night. What can I do for you, sir?"

"There was a homicide. A couple was killed at a motel last night. I want 5-0 on it."

"Why us?" Danny asked.

The pause at the other end of the line.

"You work under me, Detective. Do I need a reason to put my best team on this?" He hung up, leaving Danny glaring at the phone.

"I do not need this!" He yelled at his steering wheel, pulling into Palace parking lot. He groaned, grabbed his phone and stepped out of the car, tripping over an undone shoelace. Feeling like lying down and not moving, Danny trudged up the stairs.

Chin grinned at him.

"Hey, brah, get your phone?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny grumbled. "Rookie! Other rookie!" Two officers walked into the large space where Danny and Chin were waiting. Dark hair was pulled pack, and light make up made Kono look younger than she had in a while. Akamu Pakelika followed her, affectionaly called A.P. by the rest of the team. Akamu, new to the HPD, was loaned to 5-0 while their boss was absent.

"What's up, Other Boss?" Kono asked. A.P, being new to HPD, had never met the whirlwind of destruction that was Steve McGarrett. He at first questioned the cousin's name for Danny while Steve was gone, but was sat down by Chin who explained the dynamics of the team, what to say and what not to say, and to formally welcome the rookie to Five-0.

"Ever heard of the Royal Walaina Resort?"

"Sure, apparently it's a nice resort. Touristy, but of course, all resorts are." Chin shrugged.

"Yah, its known for the location," Kono supplied.

"Well, now it's also known for its dead bodies. Got a dead couple, murdered. Governor wants us investigating."

"Why us?" Kono asked. "Seems straightforward to me. Can't HPD handle it?"

"Apparently he wants his best team on this. You know what that means." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Chin said quietly, his eyes shifting to where Steve's office lay untouched.

"He wants us out of the way." Kono growled.

"I don't think so," AP cut in. Three sets of eyes turned to look at the new recruit. He withered under Danny's angry stare.

"I just mean that I think he wants you busy," AP supplied meekly. "You know, keep your mind...off...things." Danny suddenly wilted into a chair near the wall. Rubbing his forehead again, Danny's eyes strayed to the abandoned office of his best friend.

"Yah, I guess you might be right." The detective sighed. "Okay, rookie, Chin, head out and check out the scene, Kono and I will work things from back here." Chin nodded, and AP lit up at the chance to examine a crime scene with only one older detective peering over his shoulder. Chin patted Danny's shoulder briefly before he walked out the large glass doors, AP trailing behind him.

"You alright Danny?" Kono asked softly, aware of Danny's growing headache.

"Bad day." He stood up, stretched his arms out and brought his hands together. Pointing at Kono, a grin lit his face.

"Now, we'll take a 30 minute sleep break, and you can do whatever you want. When Chin and the rookie call, let me know and we'll start working from here." Using his hands, Danny pointed to the areas he would be occupying as he spoke. "Break!" He said enthusiastically and went to his office.

Chin examined the hotel room, letting AP make suggestions and giving him advice. The rookie was practically humming with excitement, and he shot a huge smile at the older cop.

"Chin, does Danny know my name?" AP suddenly asked, smile dropping from his face as he peered intently around the room.

"What?" Chin couldn't think of anything else to say. Dark eyes turned to Chin. AP was young, with long, dark brown hair. He had a quick smile, but was quick to anger as well. Danny had placed him with Chin in hopes of 'bringing the damn kid back down to a normal emotional range.' Kono commented that 'AP is sweet when he isn't threatening to shoot you or bursting out of his skin in happiness. I like mellow. He's sweet when he's mellow.'

"Does he know my name?"

"Why would you ask that?" Chin inquired, but he already knew the answer. Ever since McGarrett left, Danny had quieted a small amount, barely noticeable if you hadn't known him before. Rants were cut down, and his arms didn't flail as much anymore. But Chin knew that Danny only missed his friend. For weeks, Danny did not even mention Steve's name, and resented the fact that the Governor assigned a new recruit to the team. He made that abundantly clear to the new rookie, who, for the first month, went out of his way to avoid the temporary team leader.

"I don't know," AP answered. "I get the feeling Danny doesn't want me around." Chin leaned down to look closer at the marks around the woman's neck.

"Danny chose you out of all the offers HPD made," Chin told AP reassuringly. "I'm sure that it doesn't mean anything if he's a little distant. You know that you were the best we saw."

AP gave him a small smile of thanks. He pointed to the bruising running up and down the man's arm. Chin brought out his camera and snapped two quick photos of the victim's faces, and sent it to the Five-0 email.

"I just feel that he doesn't want me around!" AP repeated himself, flushing in the face. The rookie stood back and abandoned what he was doing. "He ignores me, says demeaning things to me, calls me rookie all the time, and every time I make a suggestion, he makes me feel like an idiot! He doesn't respect me at all!" Chin placed a calming hand on AP's arm.

"Hey, he's having a hard time right now. We all miss McGarrett, and Danny was forced to choose a new member for the team. We're glad to have you, but he probably was worried about the fact that it seemed he was replacing his partner so easily."

"I can't replace McGarrett though!" AP snapped, his face red with anger. Chin shed his gloves and the led the new officer back to their car.

As they buckled their seatbelts, Chin turned to AP.

"I know you can't, Kono knows you can't and Danny knows you can't. You're different people, and Steve was Danny's best friend. As much as we like you, Steve was our friend first, and it was a different dynamic. Calm down."

"I just wish he stopped acting as though doing something nice would suddenly destroy the friendship he and McGarrett had."

"Danny rants and raves, hollers and seems mad a lot. He's worried, AP."

"Why? All you guys have told me is that he's busy doing something else, and was called away. I know he was in the Navy, was it something for them?" AP's anger had transformed into curiosity. Chin turned the key for the engine and pulled out onto the street.

"Steve McGarrett is a Navy SEAL, and three months ago, he was recalled to active service. We haven't heard from him or seen him since then, except one small video conference before the mission deployed. It's hard not knowing where your best friend is, Akamu."

"So, like, you don't even know if he's safe?" AP asked quietly. Chin shook his head.

"Don't know what he's doing, why, where, we don't know anything. Steve left, said we could use his house whenever we wanted, and then we were suddenly down one member. Danny and Steve were close. We were all close, and having him back out there, risking his life, you can imagine how choosing someone new felt a little like replacing him. Danny is holding on to any hope he can get, you see."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know if Steve's dead, hurt, alive, healthy, an hour away or half a world away. Danny fears the worst, and if keeping his office clean, and spending Saturday's at Steve's house lets him hold on to a little hope, well, we're all for it. Because me and Kono? We need to believe that he's coming home as well."


	3. Sister Dear

Chapter 3

The cruiser leisurely drove up to the front of the hotel. The police officer parked the car and helped Paul and Ella unload their luggage. Ella motioned to Paul that she would take the smaller grey suitcase.

"I can't believe that he didn't come!" Paul told his wife, incredulous. "Is it too much to ask to take some time out of his day to come and pick us up? No! He had to get a _police officer_ escort us to the hotel! Our own son doesn't call to tell _us_ that he's sticking us with the police! We look like criminals!"

"I'm sure he had a reason," Ella reasoned. "You know his job is important." Paul snorted. Ella gave a small smile.

Her husband had never been fond of their son choosing a job as a police officer. When he got married to the poised and chic British woman who loved him as fiercely as he loved her, they hoped and prayed that he would settle down and choose a less dangerous job. When their granddaughter was born, Paul still entertained hopes that perhaps his son would not choose a profession where he could be killed.

Their older son had ignored their pleas and continued to serve as a police officer. Rachel divorced Danny, and he threw himself into his job. Paul saw how the job, and Grace had saved Danny. His only reason for living was her.

Rachel moving, and taking Grace had devastated his son, and Danny promptly left New Jersey and followed her to Hawaii. The whole family who had all remained in and near New Jersey was shocked that the most vocal and passionate supporter of the city would leave without a second thought. The middle child, Danny had always fought to be heard, and inherited his mothers flailing hands and his father's passionate vocals.

Now, two years later, the family was having a reunion on the beaches of Hawaii. Ella and Paul had arranged to be picked up by their son from the airport. Then, they had been approached by the friendly HPD officer, and taken to the hotel by him, instead of Danny chauffeuring them.

Paul moved to the front desk and as he signed them in, Ella allowed the lovely flowers, the bright blue sky, and warmth from the Hawaiian sun soak into her skin. She held tightly to the suitcase, but felt more relaxed than she had in months. Paul came back and handed her the second key to the room, and they moved to the elevator to settle in their temporary home.

H50

Danny swore again.

"Hey, brah, let me help." Kono grinned, and touched the screen, making the profile larger.

"Ok, Henry and Jessica Walker. They were vacationing here and obviously the scenery took their breath away," AP grinned a little.

"Not cool, babe." Danny winced a little at the humour. The strangled couple were staring at them from the screen. Kono smirked to Chin behind Danny's back.

"Sorry," AP replied, chastised.

"Anyway," Kono cut in, "Danny and I found out why they came here. Jessica Walker keeps a blog. She wrote that her and Henry were vacationing in Hawaii for a get together with her sister, Amanda Kapena." A photo of Amanda slid up onto the screen. "Amanda moved here a few years ago because she married Keoni Kapena, a lawyer here in Hawaii. Amanda is a tour guide operator. She got hired because she is bilingual. Speaks Hawaiian and English, and therefore tour companies love her."

"Why?" AP asked, leaning forward.

"Tourists come to Hawaii and lots of them want to see the culture. Having a tour guide or even operator who speaks Hawaiian means they can learn a few words and have a more authentic experience." Chin explained. Danny stepped forward.

"Tour group described her as charismatic, charming, and lovely employee." He grinned. "Sounds perfect."

"What does this have to do with Jessica?" AP asked.

"We don't know." Danny replied curtly.

"It helps to have all the information you can," Chin explained. "It could make or break a case."

AP nodded, and headed back to his office.

"I have a family dinner to get to," Danny said. "My parents flew in today. Oh, and they want to meet you guys. Feel free to invite your parents. On Saturday we're going to McGarrett's commandeering his house and having a giant lunch. Bring your family, the more, the merrier." He gave a mock salute and left the office.

Chin turned to Kono with a grin, remembering what AP assumed Danny thought of the new rookie. Kono raised her eyes, questioning Chin.

"You'll never guess what AP thinks..."

H50

Lindsay held her son's hand and pulled him forward, hugging her brother and parents.

"Uncle Danny!" Christopher threw his arms around his uncle.

"Hey, buddy!" Danny gave Chris a hug. Jonathon, Lindsay's husband, shook hands with his in-laws.

"Good to see you, Danny," Lindsay smiled at her younger brother. Danny hugged Lindsay tightly.

"How was the flight?" He asked.

"Good, there was a little turbulence," Lindsay scowled outside where rain was drumming down on the streets.

"Welcome to Hawaii," Danny laughed. Lindsay looked closely at her brother. He seemed looser and freer somehow, but he also seemed closed and distant. Then he smiled that familiar smile at her, and she forgot about her worries, and embraced him again.

"We're waiting here for Casey and Melissa, they're on the next flight down." Danny told his older sister. Lindsay nodded.

"We're going to check into the hotel and then we'll meet you after they land," John said. Danny nodded.

"Definitely. I'll call you when we have plans." The three left, Chris holding onto his father as they climbed into a taxi.

"Danny's changed," John commented to his wife. Lindsay nodded. He did seem different somehow, but he also looked stressed and tired.

Danny and his parents sat and chatted while they waited for the other two siblings to land. With his sisters coming to the island, Danny was reminded with a sharp pain how Matt should have been here as well. Danny felt the urge to talk to Steve, and tell him his troubles like he always used to. Danny fought to keep his expression neutral as he longed for his best friend.

"Mark, from the precinct back home," Paul was saying cheerfully, "he wanted me to give a letter, told me he didn't like those electronic things. He told you to write back." Danny nodded automatically. His parents abandoned conversing with their son as their two daughters walked in the room. Danny stood and smiled, but his mind was still lingering on the friend that wasn't in Hawaii.

H50

Chin and Kono were sifting through the evidence back at the Palace. Jessica and Henry were described from their friends and family back home as quiet, but kind people.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kono asked Chin. Her cousin gave her an inquiring look.

"Just, Jessica kept a blog, but according to her friends, she was pretty private. Why would someone keep a blog and be a private person? It doesn't make sense."

Chin shrugged. "Maybe she assumed that people she knew would never read the blog. She complains quite a bit in here. I have isolated three people she has said offensive things to in the past." He threw their pictures up onto the large screen.

"Her sister, her husband and her brother-in-law." Kono frowned.

"I thought they all had a great relationship. And Amanda seemed genuinely upset that her sister died."

"I wonder if Amanda knew about the blog, and figured that the best way to avoid suspicion was to pretend she'd never seen it before." Chin said.

"That's pretty cold," dark eyebrows raised. "But it makes sense. Could we go talk to her?"

"We could talk, but we couldn't do anything if she refuses. We have no evidence."

"She seemed like she wanted to help," Kono shrugged. "Hopefully, if this _is_ her story, she'll want to keep acting like she'd do anything for this sister she barely ever talks to."

The cousins pulled up to a plain white house, with flowers dotting the lawn. It was a comfortable size, and looked homey and inviting. The windows were opened, and a scent of freshly baked goods was wafting through and enticing the Five-0 officers. Kono grinned at her cousin.

"Do you think we'll be offered anything to eat?" She asked because sauntering to the doorstep and knocking. An orchid was painted around the door handle, and various flowers dotted the rest of the door. The sun beat down from high in the sky as the handle slowly turned to open the door.

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**_

The sun was high in the sky, and Steve twisted his wrists. Nothing changed. He couldn't move, and he was still bleeding. He sighed, and leaned back against the pole he was chained to. The rest of the SEAL team would be picked up soon, and then, then they would start looking for him.


	4. Retrieval

**Thanks for the nice reviews, they're really inspiring! - I don't own these characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Retrieval**

Lani Makaio stretched her arms above her head. She walked up to the nurse's station. She shrugged on her white lab coat and pulled a hair elastic from her wrist and snapped it into place, sandy brown hair arranged in a high ponytail. The room's occupants looked up as she walked in.

"Ok," she cleared her throat. "Today, we're picking up occupants from the airfield and transporting them here. We got an email today from a psychiatrist with the Navy, telling us what to expect and what to do to handle any difficult cases."

"What do you mean?" A nurse from the back asked, coffee held firmly in his hand. Lani ran her hand over her face, sighing. Close-set eyes were set in a slim face with pink lips that always seemed to be smiling. A small nose made Lani seem delicate, but her fiery personality and dealing with many injured and uncooperative people hardened Lani. She was also the one who got to tell family members the news from an operating room, a task that had over time hardened her eyes and made her seem older than the 37 years that she was.

"Today a helicopter is flying in a SEAL team that was picked up a couple weeks ago. Basic treatment was given in an undisclosed location, but they have hostages." Lani explained. "Unfortunately, the team isn't full. The members are all injured in one way or another. Apparently no matter what, they will all want to return to the field to get back the other men in their unit. That cannot happen. They _have_ to stay here until cleared by us. We will not clear _anyone_ until the end of the week, no matter how well they are improving.

"The Navy said that they are sending a search team out for the three that are left, but they have labelled them MIA and presumed dead. By no means will we tell the team until we have cleared them psychologically. The psychiatrist said that no sudden movements to the SEAL team, and you must not be intimidated, but do not be overbearing either. They have all undergone a trauma that we know nothing of, and could have mild to severe cases of PTSD, so look out for that. The hostages are unknown as of now, but we have to hold them here until they are identified and cleared to return home. They all have to give statements." Lani sighed again.

"This is Marcus Yin, he's going to be helping me out today, and questions?" Lani asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Great, remember, try to reduce loud noises, be kind, but firm, and do not back down. These men need treatment, we're here to give it to them, let's go!" She clapped her hands and turned, walking towards where the long line of ambulances were waiting to transport doctors and nurses down to the airport where they would pick up the Navy SEAL team and the hostages.

The airfield base was swarming with activity, a route cleared for the ambulances and medical personnel. Five-0 waited there, Danny grumbling.

"Why are we here?" He asked again, aiming a kick at a nearby garbage can.

"They want escorts and security. Since we're considered a case that can be delayed a couple of hours, the governor asked we oversee the process of getting the people to the hospital." Chin replied, telling Danny once again why they were there.

"We have a murder to investigate! Did the Governor forget that?" Danny asked, his arms flying up in the air. "These people will be fine, they have half of HPD helping them out!"

"I know, brah, but-"

"Who are these people anyway?" Kono interrupted. "All we were told was that they needed immediate medical attention."

"Not. A. Clue." Danny grumbled as he paced back and forth on the tiled floor.

"_ETA 10 minutes_," A voice rumbled over the loud speaker. "_All medical and security personnel involved in transportation onto the tarmac_." Danny gestured to Kono, Chin and the rookie, and they walked with a crowd of people dressed in clothes identifying them as doctors, nurses and EMT's. All of them were snapping on rubber gloves, and as the team walked onto the tarmac, they saw ambulances lined up, with more emergency workers hooking up IV's and laying out gauze. Danny and the team hovered awkwardly by the door. A doctor with light brown hair bumped into AP as she hurried past.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, turning towards the team. "I'm Doctor Makaio. Call me Lani. Are you here for escort or security?" She asked.

"Escort. And then crowd control at the hospital until HPD finishes up here and takes over." Danny said shortly. "because it's not like we have a murderer to catch or anything," sarcasm dripped from his voice, and Lani smiled a little.

"I really appreciate it. Do you guys have a laptop in your car? If you don't mind, we would love if you could help us ID the people coming in."

"You don't know who you're treating?" Chin asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well, we know sort of. Just not individually. We're getting military personnel and hostages they rescued."

"Oh, sure," Danny replied. "I get the hostages, but why do we need to ID the Army men?"

"Navy," Lani replied smiling. "And we don't know who they are either. We know what team they are a part of, but three of their members are MIA, and we need to discover who is and isn't here so that the Navy can specify who they're looking for."

"Why's there so much activity. I mean, I understand that they should get to the hospital, but why not keep them wherever they were recovering?" Chin inquired.

"They don't know who was keeping the hostages, and I guess everyone has more rights and protection over here. There's a lot of people here because we don't know what we're dealing with. We probably won't need half of this stuff, but it's better to be prepared. Also, we need to get information on those who are MIA, ASAP."

"MIA? What do you mean? Why are there people missing?" Kono asked. Lani glanced at her watch.

"Sorry, I don't know. I'm sure the guys coming in will tell you all about it later, but ETA is well, now." She waved shortly and headed to a close by ambulance, pulling the stretcher out from the back and moving forward to where an orange line was painted on the ground. Danny watched as the landing happened like a movie. Over the horizon, a helicopter rose into view, a steady _thwap-thwap_ reaching everyone's ears. The paramedics tensed, ready to move. Police cars turned, ready to drive away.

A couple minutes later two more helicopters followed the first, the heat making the image of the choppers hazy. The setting sun backlit the progress of the large machines, and suddenly everyone was blinded as large floodlights switched on. As their eyes adjusted, the helicopters seemed far closer than before. The noise was loud, and the Navy emblem was visible. The first one was much closer than the other two, and was almost directly overhead. As it slowly lowered itself, Lani gestured to different teams and they unlocked the wheels of their stretchers. The helicopter landed, and the rotating blades hummed to a halt, giving the paramedics their signal to move. Danny watched, his mouth dry, as the doors slid open, and a woman, frail, with tears in her eyes, was moved to the first stretcher. Danny heard the commentary by the paramedic in his earpiece.

_Female, mid-to-late thirties, emaciated, dehydra-_

_Male, late forties, early fifties, contusions around his wrists, possible internal bleeding-_

_Male, late twenties, early thirties, emaciated, severe bruising around the neck-_

_Female, GSW to the scapula, heavy bleeding-_

As the horrors of what the hostages had gone through continued to reach the ears of the Five-0 team, the second helicopter landed, and before the blades had finished moving, the doors were open and men with camouflage clothing and blood covering them exited the copter.

"No! We have to go back," one was screaming and writhing as they loaded him onto a stretcher.

_Restraints requested, Male, possible PTSD, mid-twenties, hysterica-_

_Male, in shock, early thirt-_

_Male, thready pulse, low blood pressure, have a crash cart on standby-_

The third chopper landed, and more paramedics rushed forward to take control of the situation. Danny sighed as he saw one of the stretchers have a blanket pulled up over it.

_Hostage. They were too late,_ his mind whispered to himself.

Chin walked behind Danny, AP and Kono, looking at the people being loaded up. One man was left alone as his ride was being prepped. Chin took a small detour to walk next to the man.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll take good care of you," Chin said comfortingly. Blood flowed from a wrapped gunshot wound in his shoulder, and another in his leg. The man's eyes looked both shadowed from blood loss but alert and clear at the same time.

"Buddy, hey, listen," The man panted, reaching out to grab Chin's hand. Chin recognized him as the one that was fighting to get back earlier.

"Listen, man, you have to convince them to let me go," He pleaded. Chin patted the hand holding his wrist in vice like grip.

"You'll go to the hospital, and the Navy has men looking for them," Chin said, relaying information to the man, hoping to comfort him.

"Damn it!" The man tightened his grip and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Look, they already think they're dead, I get that." He gritted his teeth, "but my team members would _not_ give up so easily! They're still alive and the Commander sent the rest of us ahead to keep up alive." Agony filled his eyes, but Chin realized that this man truly wanted to return and find his missing teammates.

"Look, they're doing everything they can-"

"-it's not enough! Please, he chose us to live, they sentenced themselves to death for _us_. I can't let that sacrifice just unnoticed. I need to go back, to try and find them. To get to them and tell them that _we_ care if they live or die! Please, just let me go!" Emotion filled his eyes, and a paramedic gently moved Chin out of the way.

"Sir, we're giving you some morphine," She said softly to the man of the stretcher. "Can you tell me if you have any allergies?"

"I don't," he resigned himself to the treatment, dark eyes never leaving Chin's.

Something about the wounded man reminded Chin of something, something important. He turned to go catch up to his teammates, thoughts running through his head as he did so.

Kono ran her hand through her hair again, watching the screen. Another face popped up, and she sent the hospital the information. AP leaned back in his chair.

"How many do we have ID'd?" He asked.

"We have four hostages identified, and we're working on the Navy men. We know that should be fairly quick though, they're all a part of the Navy so their fingerprints and DNA are on file."

Chin walked through the door, and scanned another few fingerprints. He isolated the search to Navy personnel. Immediately the fingerprints dinged, showing results. Chin brought up the results, but a red _classified_ stamp was placed across all the information.

"That's all I can get on all the military people." He said. "We'll have to talk to them to find out what branch of the Navy they're with, and what they were doing."

"We could just call the Naval office," AP said.

"I tried. They won't give us anything without a name, and they're sending their own contacts down to the Hospital now. I came back to tell you guys that Danny wants us there to try and find out who these men are, and who is missing.

Danny, Chin and Kono watched as Riley Gibson walked in, postured and with a superiority complex.

"Hi, do you mind if we accompany you?" Chin asked politely. Gibson extended his hand.

"ID please." As their badges and ID were shown, the man looked at each intently before nodding and handing them back.

"You're fine." With that he turned and walked into the room where all the survivors were being held. He bypassed the hostages, the four of them resting after surgery, and being pumped full of liquids.

He strode to the first man on the bed.

"Fingerprint reader." Gibson showed the device to the detectives. Taking the device, he grabbed the hand of the prone man and pressed his finger to the screen. They all waited as his identification loaded onto the screen of his laptop. Gibson then showed the three detectives.

"This is Andrew Stern. He's a part of Navy SEAL team, deployed a few months ago. His team completed their objective and were returning home when they stumbled upon hostages. They stopped to rescue the hostages, and then were compromised." Gibson informed them briskly as he continued taking fingerprints of the unconscious men.

"Three SEALs are unaccounted for, we assume they were drawing fire to give these men and woman time to escape. They nurses told me that one of our men is ready to wake up soon, so we'll come back tomorrow and figure out what happened out there from them. Good day detectives." He saluted them and walked out of the room, his longs strides easily letting him leave quickly. A nurse unobtrusively slipped into the large room, and disappeared behind one of the curtains holding a previous hostage.

"I guess we'll go do some family notifications," Danny said. "The _morons_ conveniently forgot to do it at HPD, so they dumped the task on us. Luckily its good news for them, of course no one's remembered that maybe the hostages don't want to see their families. I know if I was injured the last thing I would want is my family here."

"Why, they seem like nice people."

"Oh, they are. Great people, we're from Jersey, no better people _around_. But my point is, they're still my family. They feel like they have some God-given reason to hover constantly around me and pat me on the head and tell me I'll be alright. Of course I'd be fine, I would be in a hospital! But they'd talk down to me and months, _months_ after I left the hospital they would still be occupying my personal space. They wouldn't let me forget that I had gotten hurt. I swear, my whole family are mother hens, _Danny, don't worry, I'll get that glass of water two feet away from you, you don't want to strain yourself._ Honestly, like I would die from getting a drink. You should have heard them when I hurt my knee, it was ridiculous. Nope, no family for me, thank you very much."

Chin raised his eyebrows, and left after Gibson.

Gibson sat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"What happened, son?" He asked, his cold and abrupt demeanour from yesterday disappearing completely. Stern stared straight ahead, his voice monotone and dead.

"We completed the objective," he relayed, sparing a questioning glance to the four Five-0 members listening in.

"Copy that, we'll talk about that later," Gibson said.

"Anyway, we were getting back to the pickup point when we found anomalies in the information we were given. Like, the map had been redrawn, hiding something. We checked it out, found the hostages. Commander said we'd take them with us. They looked in pretty bad shape, they probably would be dead without our intervention." Stern emphasized the last statement.

"We know, we're not here to criticize actions, Stern. We're here to find out missing men and bring them home."

"Ok. Well, we got the hostages out, when everything went FUBAR." Stern sighed. "Commander looked at us, and chose the people he was sending with the hostages. We know why he chose us, but anyone would have stayed back with him."

"Excuse me," Danny cut in. "For us who aren't read in to this, could you elaborate on why you all specifically were chosen to go ahead, and why the other three stayed behind. Seems to me like you could have all gone."

"No, we needed a distraction. We were chosen because of our home situations. Commander chose those of us with families first. You know, kids and such. Then the youngest married men, and when he saw he had enough, he sent anyone with someone to return to."

"What do you mean?" Kono asked quietly.

"If they were married, had kids, fiancée, they got to go. Then the youngest with the most promise left next. It was a tactical decision. The three left behind were single. Sure, they had family, but they were all good SEALs, some of the best, and they had no connections at home. Simply put, it wouldn't fracture a family if they died."

"A tactical decision?" AP whispered to Chin. "That's morbid!" Chin shushed the rookie and focused on the man on the bed.

"Anyway, we went on ahead, and the three of them stayed back. The whole forest ended up sounding like a war zone. They efficiently distracted most of the enemy, but a few slipped through. That's why we're injured. Protect the civilians, that was our goal. And we did, for the most part. And now, no one will let us back to try and find our men!"

"Listen, we need you to confirm the names of those missing," Gibson said, in his no-nonsense voice again. We know who isn't here, but it would help to have a witness to confirm that. Are you up for it?" He asked. Stern nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, give me their name and ranks."

Danny leaned forward a little bit, waiting as Stern breathed in deeply. He paled, but nodded, determined.

"Promise me you'll find them, sir," He whispered. The SEAL seemed diminished somehow. "I owe them my life, and the lives of everyone in this room. I owe them everything. Because of them, I get to go home to wife and baby daughter. Please, promise me," Stern looked up to Gibson, tears in his eyes. In that moment, the Five-0 team got what kept the SEAL's working together so effortlessly, why they left no man behind. Any one of these men would sacrifice themselves in a second for another, and they deeply respected the abilities of everyone else on the team. There was a bond that formed out of need, because otherwise, they wouldn't function nearly as well.

"I promise son, we'll do everything we can. What are their names?" Soft, kind Gibson was back, his hand resting comfortingly on Stern's arm.

"Lieutenant Charles Jolev, Private Warner Bexley, and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."


	5. Numb

Thanks for the reviews...helpful and kind :)

This is a short chapter-more to come soon

Chapter 5

Numb

Waves lapped at the shoreline, calm for now, but a gust of wind brought the beginning of a storm.

The waves picked up in speed, foam spraying into her face, daring her to move.

The moisture mixed in with tears on her face.

A bird screamed overhead.

Wind danced in between palm trees, their branches answering the call to tango.

Dots of rain darkened the sand.

Happiness was electrocuted when the lightning hit.

Thunder rolled, answering her scream, replying with an evasive laughter high in the sky.

Bright blue skies turned dark with rolling clouds.

Raindrops, salty seawater and tears were wiped off her face. She turned and went back inside.

Kono snapped back into reality, staring at the man on the hospital bed.

"No, you're wrong," She snarled, turned, and left.

Warm, soothing sounds. A voice. A hand, touching her shoulder. The cold hard floor. The chilly air conditioning that Danny insisted on. Dust particles whirling around her, reminding her they hadn't been keeping his office very clean. Leaning against the cool leather of his couch. Lights off, mini refrigerator, unplugged.

A hand. Right, the hand. It was cupping her face now, tilting her head to look up into her cousin's eyes. Words, flowing to her, but not registering.

"Lani." She murmured.

"What?" Chin asked, leaning closer.

"Lani said the three missing, were considered MIA and presumed dead." Her voice was flat. Dull. A fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's dead."

H

5

0

Numb. Everything was numb. Her fingers couldn't grab Chin's. She was reaching, but it was too hard. Pain cut through her foggy, hazed mind. She stared at where her hand had fallen back to the floor. Confused. Why did it hurt so much? Dark eyes looked up to Chin. Help me? Strong arms picked her up and placed her on the couch. Wrapped around her. Warmth seeped into her body.

No. He wasn't dead.

Why was she so cold?

Tea. Tea always made people feel better. Not her. Not this time. No tea, no food. Water? It was necessary.

Words floated around her. They didn't sink in. They weren't important. Hands, arms, hugging her, words, whispers, comforting her.

Why wasn't it comforting her? What was wrong?

Why was she shaking?

H

5

0

Why wasn't he crying? Reproach filled her eyes. He paced. He was always moving. He never stopped. Eclectic energy filled him. Why did he look so sad and not crying? Hands gripped her arms.

_Please_. She wanted to say. _Please, help me_. She wanted to hug him, sit with him, still the energy that radiated off him. _Please, sit with me. Cry with me. Why can't I cry?_

_H_

_5_

_0_

She won't move. She won't eat. Arms picked her up, placed her in a car. She's still wearing the same clothes as she was when they got the news. Has it only been that short of a time? _No,_ her mind whispers, mocking. Jeering. _Weak,_ it laughs. _It's been days_, she realized with a start. Why hasn't she changed clothes? Where is Chin taking her? The hospital again. _We don't need to,_ she wanted to laugh. So she does. It sounded hysterical, and Danny leaned over her, and pulled her against him.

_Are we hugging now_? She wondered. _This isn't right_, _we already know he's dead_. Brown eyes mournfully swivelled to where Danny's exhausted blue eyes are.

He hasn't slept. Why not? They need Steve. Socially inept Steve. They need Steve. He always knows what to do. With Danny, with her, with Chin. They need Steve. He can't be too oblivious to social cues, she muses. _We need Steve._ He's always said just the right things.

They need Steve.

TBC


	6. No

Chapter 6

No

No. _No. No!_ The word repeated itself through his head. He wanted to laugh, lean down and tell Stern he was wrong. His friend was still alive. His friend was free, and they knew where Steve was, right? Because they were the Navy. But he doesn't do anything. He's frozen, breath quickening, and Kono looks like she might faint. Chin falls to his knees. Danny can't move.

He wants to throw his arms in the air and accuse Stern of lying. _Isn't that against the law?_ He questions briefly.

He wants to laugh, and shake off the news, because Stern is _wrong_. He wants to go back home and spend some time with his family.

But he doesn't do anything. Frozen, breaths rasping down his throat.

Kono leans forward and snaps at the man on the bed. Chin raises grief stricken eyes and follows her out of the room. Danny can't move.

_I can't believe you have nothing to say. This is probably the first time ever. Why do you hold off on these things until I'm not there? _Steve's voice echoed through his head. Danny wants to turn and snark back at his partner. But he doesn't. Steve isn't there. Steve is MIA. _NO_.

His mind rebels against the knowledge.

"It's not true," his voice is quiet. "Please, tell me you're joking. Lying. Anything. Just tell me it's not true." Stern's eyes are filled with sympathy. Gibson looks a little shocked at the teams reactions, but pity is written all over him.

"Detective—"

"No." Danny backs up. His world is slow around him. When did he end up at the wall? His hand gropes behind him.

The door swings open, and Danny leaves. They're wrong. They have to be.

Danny drives back to the office. He'll get there, and nothing will be different.

_I'm driving._ He wants to smile, point this fact out to his partner. Who_ isn't there_. Wants to tell him about Gracie's new dream animal. A _penguin_. Who in Hawaii wants a penguin? He wants to say. There's nowhere to _keep_ a penguin. Of course, Step-Stan would probably try to do it. He would say, jealousy crowding his voice. Steve would shoot him an exasperated look.

_You have nothing to prove to Gracie,_ Steve would tell him. Again. _She loves you more than him, no matter what he does. _You're_ her father, and she loves you._ Danny would give him a grateful look and try to convince him to eat malasadas, and convince his partner to send a petition to the Governor for a new coffee machine.

He drives automatically. He's been to the office enough times to not have to think about it. Pulling into a parking space, Danny leans over the wheel, his knuckles white. Breathing becomes difficult.

_NO!_ His mind screams. Danny pushes the door open. He steps out, blood rushing down to his feet. Stumbling a little, Danny makes it to the Five-0 office. AP looks shocked, and stares at Danny. The detective pushes past the rookie to where Chin is leaning over a distraught Kono. She's on the floor, leaning against Steve's couch.

_Why is she upset? He's fine. He _has _to be fine._ Danny wants to go in, and tell Kono that she's overreacting, that Steve's fine.

He can't move. Tears blur his vision for a moment, but he pushes them aside.

_Are you seriously crying?_ Steve's voice invades his head. _Oh man, get a hold of yourself. _Then his voice becomes gentle. _Kono needs you, Danny. Be strong for them. _

Danny forces himself forward. He wants to point out that he isn't crying, he must have had something in his eye...or a sneeze that wouldn't come out. Then he would berate Steve for his lack of emotions. _Did the Army make your emotional range the size of a toothpick, or were you born that way_? He would ask.

_Navy, Danny, it's the Nah-vee._ Danny would laugh, and Steve would roll his eyes.

But Steve wasn't there. Danny had to step forward.

"Kono? Kono, come on, babe." He said. His voice sounds strange. Danny clears his throat. Chin looks up at him. Calm Chin. Logical, mature, Chin, the one who always was in control of himself. Chin was crying.

"Kono, let's get you home." Danny said, moving forward. Chin helps her up. Danny was left standing alone in his best friends abandoned office.

_You're a mess man, _Steve chastised him.

_I _hate_ you. _Danny screamed inside his head. _I hate you! _Danny left Steve's office.

"Um, I guess take the day off, rookie." His voice still sounded strange. AP nodded, and disappears. Danny walks automatically back to his car, and starts driving. He ends up at Steve's house. Danny finds himself out back, the waves pulsing gently against the shore.

_I HATE YOU! _He wanted to scream, to kick at the sand. He wanted to point out the reasons why Steve is an idiot. Why he needed to get rid of his stupid hero complex, and understand he isn't invincible.

_You aren't Superman, SuperSEAL, no matter how much you want to be,_ Danny would tell him.

_That's ok,_ Steve would grin at him. Danny would raise his eyebrows. His hands would rev into motion. And he would open his mouth to rant when Steve would cut him off, mirth in those dark eyes. _I've always liked Batman better_.

Danny would splutter and list of the reasons why Batman was _not_ a good superhero.

_He breaks the law, Steven. The law? That thing you either know nothing about or totally disregard on a day to day basis. You'd be like Batman, only you like blowing things up and risking my life on a daily basis. You tend to forget about laws, and why as police officers, we're supposed to UPHOLD and support those laws, you Neanderthal! You can't hang people off buildings, or throw them to sharks, or tie them on the roof of cars because it's against the law! _

Steve would interrupt that tying the man to the roof of the car was, in fact, Danny, and Danny would reply that it was Steve's influence, and that it was totally acceptable that _one_ time, and Steve should have _said_ something to Danny, because partners are there to stop each other from doing stupid things like that.

And Steve would reply that partners are there to provide back-up.

_You moron, you have no back-up now, do you?_ Danny wanted to sob, but he sank into a chair in Steve's backyard instead.

Danny didn't cry. He hurt. He ached for the presence of his best friend, and then his daughter. Someone who _knew_ what to do and their presence made him feel better. He wanted sarcasm and friendly jibes to flow at him, as they hadn't in the last months. He wanted his daughter to hug him, and tell him everything _had_ to be ok, because he was Danno, and her Danno could do anything.

Neither one of them were here. Grace was at school and Steve –_Steve, you moron, _was gone. Missing. Not dead though. He couldn't be dead. Or else, Danny mused. Or else I'll kill you.

Danny stared out to the water for what felt like ages. Suddenly his phone rang, and he jumped.

"Yes?"

"Hello dear! It's your mother, we're wondering if you were busy...we wanted to wait to eat with you but if you're busy..."

_Your families here, and you're busy whining out on a beach? _Steve's voice laughed in his head. _Go, Danny. You don't see them every day._

"No, no, I'm coming. You're at the hotel tonight, right?" Danny asked.

"Right! Alright then, if you're headed over we'll wait up for you." His mother hung up. Danny walked back to his car.

H

5

0

"So we went surfing, and then we got shaved ice, and then we went swimming with the dolphins, and-Uncle Danny, are you listening?" Chris's reproachful tone snapped Danny back into reality.

"What? Yeah, yeah, you went swimming with the dolphins." Danny attempted a smile. Lindsay sighed, but Casey leaned forward.

"Hey, Danny, are you alright?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"What, I'm fine. Definitely. Never better," He babbled.

"_Danny_. What happened?" Casey asked, more forcefully. Danny cleared his throat.

"Just...just some bad news today. It's nothing, I'm just a little distracted. Sorry, go on, Chris. How many dolphins were there?"

As Chris enthusiastically told Danny about his day, Casey narrowed her eyes. There was something not right about her brother. She'd find out what it was.

TBC


	7. Akamu

Chapter 7

Akamu Pakelika

Akamu scowled. It had been four days since the team had heard that one of their own was probably dead. But did that mean they all had to disappear? The rookie had recruited an officer at HPD to help him, and he was called daily about the case, either from family members, the Governor or friends of Jessica and Henry. His ear ached from where he had been holding the phone, and his headache was probably a migraine by this point. Popping two more Advil into his mouth, Akamu sighed and pulled out the pictures again. Notes were jotted down on a notepad next to the crime scene photos. Danny had been in twice, looking haggard, apologizing to Akamu, actually called him by name.

_I guess he really does know who I am. _Akamu grinned a little to himself. Chin had come once, stood looking around helplessly before leaving again. Kono was absent.

Danny would stutter around his apology, looking distracted and like he was searching for something, _or someone,_ Akamu pondered. Akamu focused back on the case.

_No forced entry. Had a key? Or knew the victims? _

_I wonder why Jessica or Henry didn't do something when their spouse was being murdered_. Akamu sighed, threw down the papers, stood and stretched. _Maybe they didn't know it was happening_, Akuma guessed. Henry and Jessica had been found in opposite ends of the room, and there was bruising along Jessica's arm, and the medical examiner reported that she was slammed into the wall, giving her a concussion, before she was killed.

"Control..." He mused, surprising himself. "The killer wanted control."

His phone rang again, and Akamu groaned.

"This is Akamu Pakelika, Five-0." He answered, more cheerfully than he thought he was capable. A long silence answered him.

"Um, hello?" Akamu said again. "Look, if you don't answer me I'm going to hang up and track this call, then I'll come find you and you'll tell me why you-"

"-Akamu. AP."

"Danny?"

"Rookie, listen up," Danny's voice was rough, and he cleared his throat. "We took Kono to the hospital. She hasn't been eating or sleeping."

"Oh. Oh no, um, what do you want me to do?"

"Are you working the case?" Danny asked after a moment. Akamu nodded. _Idiot, he can't see you,_

"Uh, yeah. I think that the killer wanted to feel in control."

"Doesn't everyone who murders someone else want control?" Danny asked, his voice heating up. Akamu thought he might be starting one of the rants that he often did with Kono or Chin. Instead, it seemed as if the detective cut himself off.

"Um," Akamu panicked a little. "Maybe. But I thought it was strange that there was no signs of a struggle."

"If Jessica saw her husband dying or dead, she would have run or at least fought him." Danny concluded.

"Exactly." Akamu was on a roll now. "So why didn't she do anything? I think that the killer was controlling her somehow."

"Ok, follow up with that. Anything else on the sister?" When Chin and Kono had gone to interview Amanda, she looked at them once, offered them tea and then escorted them off her property.

"No movement, I think she knows we're watching her. Her husband just hasn't been around. No one knows where he is."

"Um, check anything to do with unknown person reports. Accidents, sightings, whatever. Anything where the person wasn't identified."

"Will do. Detective Williams, is Kono alright?"

"We think she's denying that S-that Steve might be gone." Danny stuttered over his friends name.

"Um, sir?" Akamu was kicking himself, but he had to ask.

"What, rookie?"

"Are _you_ alright?" There was another large silence. Akamu's hand were slick with sweat when Danny answered. When he finally replied, his voice was quiet.

"I don't really think it's sunk in yet." There was a dial tone. He had hung up.

H

5

0

Akamu sighed, and rubbed his hands together again.

"The chief is ready to see you," The officer nodded to Akamu.

"Sir?" Stepping into the office, Akamu noticed the immaculately kept desk housed a neat chief of police.

"What do you need, Officer Pakelika?" He asked.

"Sir, I don't know if you've heard the situation with the rest of the team, but I was coming to ask if I could have a training officer come and help me continue to work on the case. Detective Williams said the Five-0 office is open for us."

"Of course. I'll give you Officer Kim." The chief called for Kim to come to the office, introduced the two and sent them away. Kim shook Akamu's hand.

"We're working at Five-0?" She asked. She had a warm voice, and it flowed over Akamu, reminding him of caramel. _Like her hair,_ he told himself. Kim's hair was the just the colour of caramel, falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Hazel eyes sparkled at him, and pretty lips were turned up in a smile. A goofy smile sprung up onto Akamu's face.

"Yes ma'am."

She grinned back at him.

"My name is Emily."She led him out of the HPD office. "I'm really looking forward to working this case." She did sound enthusiastic.

"Do you want to catch me up to what you have so far?" Her kind eyes encouraged him to lick his dry lips.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

She waited a couple of seconds before her expression shifted from expectant to amused.

"Oh, right, you want me to tell you about the case! Uh, well," He stammered.

"It helps, Officer Pakelika, if you verbally tell me. I'm not quite there with mindreading yet," She grinned. "Come on. We'll head back to the office and you can print me a file. Do you like malasadas. I swear, I've had a craving for them lately. Do you mind stopping by and picking them up?"

She continued chatting, as Akamu followed her, a flush creeping up his neck, and a smile on his face.

TBC

There will be some Steve next chapter, don't worry!

Thanks to the GREAT Beta Reader Shakespeare's Lemonade, you're a great help, really appreciate the input


	8. Aware

Chapter 8

Aware

It wasn't hard to see the outcome. He knew how these things worked. His tightly bound hands were working themselves loose. The cool air drifted around him, and the puddle near his foot brought creatures scurrying up for water. Dank air encouraged him to breathe through his mouth, and the steady hum of a generator near another building masked most other sounds. His rasping breath was easily heard, though, and the steady drip of water onto the floor was now monotonous and mind numbing.

Blood trickled down his arm, hot and sticky, making him feel closed in. Steve leaned back, and stared at the two others in the room. One dead, one alive and unharmed-for now. Charles Jolev stared back at Steve, he gaze steady. The oldest one on the SEAL team, unmarried, no children, and a single child, Jolev was the first to volunteer to stay behind. His blue eyes were warm, and he was always the one a person turned to for comfort, or help. He was a mentor, and a friend, and Steve was determined to get him out of here.

"How's it going, sir?" Jolev asked quietly. Steve gave a little grin.

"Looser than before, but it'll still take a while." Steve replied. _Stay calm. Stay in control._ Jolev would be taken if Steve wasn't quick enough with his bonds. Steve didn't know what would happen. The other SEAL had gone yesterday, and had been thrown back in, beaten, bloody and very dead. By this time, a stink had filled up the room, repulsive for Steve and Jolev, but they didn't mention it. They wouldn't stain his honour, not that way.

Steve sighed as he twisted his hand another way.

"Tell me," he grunted, "where you from?"

Jolev gave a wry smile.

"Look, Commander, I know they're coming for me next, you don't have to distract me."

"Jolev, we don't know that."

"Sure we do. They know you're more likely to give information if your men are tortured and killed than if you yourself are."

"Look, maybe they went overboard before." Steve muttered. "I don't think they'll kill you, I definitely won't give them anything then."

"True," Jolev admitted. "But I don't need to be protected by you. I know I'll die here, and I'm damn proud to have served under you, sir."

"We're not going to die," Steve snapped. "I'll get us out of here, and we'll disappear, and then find a radio, call in for help and then go home."

"You and I both know the only reason we're still alive is that information. Who knew that they were so interested in what we were doing."

"They might take me."

"You're the only one who was fully read in to the why's and such. We follow orders, and we were given a debriefing. But we sure as hell didn't have clearance for these 'presidential matters'." Steve snorted.

The admiral had wanted everything kept quiet, and told only Steve the reason why they were taking out a family from Latvia. Apparently, they had been taking Intelligence from the Government from years, and selling it to the top bidder.

_This is highly embarrassing, McGarrett. Don't let it leak_. He scowled at the memory. Hardly something he would consider important, but orders were orders, and he followed them to the letter. Until the hostages, of course. He didn't know why the stopped and searched the warehouses hidden in the forest, he just had a feeling.

Finding the hostages, and then being found themselves was not something Steve was expecting.

"Yah, well, I'm not telling them anything. There's no point, it wasn't even a big deal anyway. Secrecy just makes people too curious for information they don't have."

Jolev nodded in agreement.

"I will get us out of here, Charles."

"Why is this so important for you Steve?" He asked quietly.

"Why have you given up?" Steve yelled, eyes locked furiously with Jolev's. "I will_ not_ let myself just _give up_ here! I want to get home, I _need_ to get home. I'll get you home, and we'll get Bexley home as well. I'm not just giving up. Want to know why it means so much to me? I have something to live _for_, Charles, and I'm not just going to forget that." Steve was breathing hard, his anger suddenly draining away. Jolev's eyes were dark, emotion flashing past them too quickly to track. The dripping of the water into the puddle seemed louder, and the generator sputtered before roaring back to life. A rat scurried past Steve's leg, and Steve closed his eyes. Jolev's strong, quiet voice cut through the darkness of the surroundings.

"I'm from California. My parents moved there because my dad was offered a job..."

H

5

0

"Look at this one, Paul!" Ella held up a brightly printed dress to her frame and posed for her husband. "I definitely think this fits me." She smiled brightly.

"You've said that for everything," Paul snarked, leaning back.

"Oh, hush," Ella tsked and shook out the dress. Bright orange flowers snaked together on a blue background. "I think this would be beautiful for the lunch on Saturday. We have to plan, Paul, it's practically tomorrow."

"It's on Saturday!" Paul exclaimed, an incredulous laugh leaving his mouth.

"I know!" Ella's hand fluttered in the air. "And we have so much planning to do. What to wear, what we'll eat, conversation starters, activities, Paul! Paul, oh no!" Brown eyes mournfully looked at her husband. "We didn't buy any Jersey memorabilia to give to Daniel's team. This is horrible, oh no!" Her hands clasped, she blinked back tears.

"I'm sure they'll live." Paul sighed. "Can we eat now?" Ella glared at him.

"This is _important,_ dear!" She snapped.

"No, this is not." Paul gave a small laugh. "What's important is feeding me, because I will literally drop dead right here if I don't eat soon. I don't know how you can shop so long without even giving yourself nourishment. I'd take water and crackers right now if we could just stop and eat!"

Ella grinned at her husband.

"Ok, we can eat." She slid her hands onto his shoulders. "We can buy this dress first, though, right?"

H

5

0

Chin held Kono's hand. The girl groaned a little bit. She was admitted to the hospital two days after they heard about the news to do with Steve. She hadn't been eating and Chin was worried about her. She had explained to them she just felt like things were numb for a few days, but she was aware of what she had done. _It was just that I didn't want to believe it, _she had said. _I can barely accept he's missing now_.

"Chin, what are we going to do?" She murmured, plucking at the sheets around her.

"Wait. Pray. Go to the lunch that our parents have been waiting for. Solve a murder."

"How can we do those things? I mean, Steve's missing in some godforsaken place of the earth, and we're not doing anything!" Chin rubbed his thumb lightly across her skin.

"I know, and I want to go out there and find him too. But they have their best men on it."

"All they'll find is a body," Kono mumbled, "Why do they keep trying?"

"Hey, they said they thought he was...gone. Not that he is. For all they know, he could be commandeering a helicopter or boat to get his way back here, with those other two guys being dragged along behind him." Chin's voice cracked. "We don't know anything, and until we do, we have to live our life." He released Kono's hand and stood up, looking out the window.

"I hate this," Kono whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I know. Me too. But I'm not going to mourn for him until there's definitive evidence that proves he's truly gone. I can't just lose hope, Kono, and you can't either."

"I think I already have, Chin."

Quiet took over the hospital room, the news playing quietly on a television behind Chin. People walked the lawn outside, wheelchairs being pushed and family and friends assisting those who needed help. Joyous expressions filled the faces of those who were outside for the first time in a while. A man with a badly bruised face clutched his stomach, but smiled and tilted his head back to soak in the sun.

"What do you believe in?" Chin asked.

"What?"

"What do you believe in? Do you believe in God, or yourself, or a friend, family, do you believe in the inherent good in people? What? What gives you hope to keep fighting?"

"I don't know Chin, I never really—"

"Ok, why did you become a cop?" He prodded, turning back to face Kono. Her eyebrows creased a little.

"I wanted to help people."

"Fair enough. Why did you start surfing?"

"It was something magical to me. I loved it, and I felt free and alive out there on the water." Kono said, sounding puzzled. "You _know_ that Chin, why are you asking me this?"

"I became a cop because it was expected. I mean, I love this job, and I'm glad I did it, but I never really found where I belong until Five-0. We're a part of something great here Kono, and we have to hold onto that."

"Chin, you aren't making any sense."

"Remember all those lives we've saved, and all those we've taken? It was necessary, because we believed in keeping people safe. Because we wanted our island safe, because we believed in goodness of people. We stay with this job, because we know that even though we work with the absolute worst things someone could do, we're the ones who are shouldering the burden so people like Grace, and our families, and that guy out there, so that they don't have to. And that's what I believe in. And if I can still believe that there's good in everyone, and I can still hold out for a better tomorrow, we can get through this week.

"Kono, those reasons you surfed, remember those. It's what keeps us going. Those feelings of being free, that what I got when Steve invited me to Five-0. We _owe _him something, Kono, and right now we have to be strong. Strong so that we he comes back, we can show him we're free, and strong, and so we can _thank_ him for it. Kono, I asked you that, because we always remember those times in life that dramatically changed us, made us who we were. And as much as he impacted us, we can, we will go on, because we need to. And because as long as we're here, someone else doesn't have to hold the weight of the world."

Chin smiled at her, his face bright.

"Wow, I think I missed an epiphany," Danny said from the doorway. "But I don't get it still, babe. Spell it out for me. In little words. Are you saying that we have to stay strong because we have to?" He asked his brow wrinkled like Kono's. Chin just grinned at him.

"Think whatever you want brah, but you can quote me on that later."

"Quote you on something that made no sense?"

"Danny, what makes you want to keep going?"

"Grace." The reply was immediate. "But I don't see how that has to do with the weight of the world."

"I'm just saying that we're willing to make these sacrifices because of people like Grace. For them. And for Steve, we're going to have to hold on to the hope that he's alive, and coming home."

"Ok, I can understand that. How are you doing?" Danny abruptly turned to Kono.

"Fine. I think I was just shocked by the news. I'm feeling more in control today."

"That's great. Akamu said he's continuing the case with this detective named Kim, and that we can take all the time we need. I think that we should pop in every few days, make sure the rookie hasn't broken a computer or anything, but HPD can handle most of the work," Danny said. "At least until Steve is found."

"Do you think he's ok?" Kono asked quietly.

"He's a SuperSEAL, he's probably flying high and free right now, having a grand old time evading whoever he's running from."

TBC


	9. Emotions

Chapter 9

Emotion

Emily Kim and Akamu Palelika leaned back at the same time.

"Ok, let's go over the case so far," Emily said.

"Right. So, Jessica and Henry Walker. Well liked people from Wyoming. They came to Hawaii to visit Jessica's sister and brother-in-law, Amanda and Keoni Kapena. Keoni has been missing for days, and Amanda is refusing to talk to the police. Jessica seemed to be kind, but her blog often has her ridiculing one of the people in her family. We think that Amanda might have read the blog, but we can't get her to speak." Akamu reported.

"Great. Jessica and Henry were both strangled, and there is bruising on Henry's arm. Restraining him?" Emily prodded. Akamu shrugged.

"We don't know."

"And what did you think the killer's motive was?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do think he wanted control. What if he held one of them, maybe Henry?- and told Jessica he would kill her husband if she moved. So she's in control, and so is Henry. What I don't understand is why they didn't fight him." Akamu told the HPD detective.

"What if the killer had a gun, and just didn't use it. He could have wanted to feel Henry and Jessica die by his own hands."

Akamu winced.

"That's a horrible thing," he commented. Emily stopped reading and raised her eyebrows.

"You think murder isn't?" She asked wryly.

"Well, yes, but-" Akamu blundered. Emily laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I know that you were asked to look up all unidentified deaths. What do you have?"

Akamu swivelled in his chair and grabbed another file.

"Pedestrian and car collision, pedestrian died on impact, but he's so mangled they're waiting on DNA analysis. That's the only one in the whole island that could possibly be Keoni."

"What if we went to Amanda again, and asked her to give us an identifying feature for her husband? Then we leave, hopefully see if the body is or isn't Keoni, and hopefully Amanda will think we're not onto her."

"That might work," Akamu grudgingly admitted. Emily smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"Great! Let's head down there now."

H

5

0

Chin's arms were raised in the air, the pull of the muscles feeling good. He leaned back in his chair, and shovelled another forkful of food into his mouth. Kono smiled at him.

"Did Auntie and Uncle say they would come to the lunch?" She asked. Chin nodded.

"My parents were thrilled I finally decided to 'do something social' again." He grinned. "What about you? I didn't think your parents wanted to see me ever again." His smile dimmed. Kono rolled her eyes.

"Well, they're coming. They've wanted to meet the team for a while." She trailed off. "When Steve gets back, we'll have to meet up again." Her wistful tone reminded Chin of when she was young, and she would turn to him to make everything right in her world.

"Definitely," Chin nodded to her. "I think Steve would like that too." Kono sighed a little bit.

"Are you ever going to finish? I wanted to see Danny, he seemed a little off today."

H

5

0

Amanda ended up giving them lots of information. "Keoni? Oh, he has a birthmark, over his left knee—Jessie had a _blog_? She always said she _hated_ electronics—why would _anyone_ kill her? She was my sister—Are you sure it wasn't because she came to see me? I would hate if I were responsible..."

Akamu chew on the back of a pencil as they drove to the morgue.

"I don't think she did it," he said to Emily.

"Why?"

"Well, she does seem genuinely remorseful," AP said. "But something she said...about how if Jessica was killed because of her. I think she might have been on to something."

"Come _on_ Palelika, that's ridiculous. Why would anyone want to kill a tour guide?"

"Bad tour?" AP grinned, a glint in his eyes.

"Whatever. It wasn't her, it was her sister, anyway."

"I know that, but what if it's more than that. What if it was because she came to Hawaii, saw her family? If someone saw that when they were targeting Amanda, they might think that they would get to her through her sister."

"Oh, I see. Kill Jessica as a warning?" Emily asked.

"Really, I have no clue," Akamu sniffed. "I'm not even half a year out of the academy!"

H

5

0

Kono and Chin found Danny at Steve's house. Steve had given the team a key and told them to use his house whenever they wanted while he was gone. They had used the key lots, Danny, when he wanted a real bed to sleep in, Chin, when he wanted a clean area to spread out his electronics, Kono when she wanted the beach to swim or surf by herself, and all of them spending time there together.

Now, Chin realized, as he pulled into the driveway, it was different. He swung his leg off of his bike. Chin had not really come to terms with the news of McGarrett's MIA status. He had to be strong, for Kono, and Danny. He had to be able to support them when the weight of their friend's disappearance really affected them. Chin had not allowed himself to truly mourn for the loss of the man who had saved him.

As Chin walked into the house, he remembered what he first thought of Steve.

Steve had approached him, and basically turned Chin's life around.

_You wouldn't have a job, a family, a life-not without him._ Chin reminded himself. Steve had given him a family with Five-0, and through their work, he had found a purpose, and a home. He was cleared, eventually, and slowly, his family had been coming forward and apologizing, but it wasn't so easy to forgive and forget.

_I feel like they want me to forget that for months they shut me out of their family...how can I forgive something like that?_ Chin had asked Steve.

_The man sat next to Chin. Steve's dark eyes were thoughtful. Chin knew he had placed a loaded, frustrated question on his boss, but Steve didn't mind things like that. Some people would call out their employees for yelling at them, challenging them, or disrespecting them. Steve appreciated the feedback, and acknowledged that sometimes he could go overboard. Steve hadn't answered. Chin felt his frustration welling again with the other man's silence. _

"_Look, Chin," McGarrett finally said. "I'm no good with words. I don't know what to say, or do. All I know is that family is complicated. It was hard for them too. I'm one hundred percent on your side, though." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. A helpless look sprang into his eyes._

"_I'll do anything I can to help, but talking to," Steve shrugged again. "it won't help." Chin had given him a small smile, and guilt had replaced Steve's insecurity._

"_I'm really sorry, man," Steve soldiered on. "I know it must be hard...I can't even imagine what you're going through. And I don't know what to say. If someone turned their back on me, I don't know if I'd forgive them. But they are family." Steve had sighed again, burying his forehead into his palms. "But then they should probably stick with you through everything." The helpless look was back. Silence fell over the office._

"_I'm sorry," Steve said suddenly. Chin raised his eyebrows. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know what to say or do to help." A crease appeared on his forehead. "I'm sorry that I'm no good with words, not like Danny. I don't know what you're going through; I wasn't there when everything happened, not like Kono. Hell, Chin, I'm no good expressing myself. When I was growing up my family, well, Mary would ignore us half the time, my dad was working, and when he wasn't, he was a cop, and showing feelings was weak. My mom loved us, but she died. Then I got shipped off to my uncle, and joined the Navy a few years later. I'm so sorry I'm not helping, Chin, but know that I would...I would if I knew _how_ to."_

_Chin had stared, and Steve had tried to explain more._

"_My whole life I was taught that you can't rely on people. Now that I'm at Five-0, I know I can, but it's still hard. I want you to be happy, and no matter if you do or don't forgive them, I'm backing you all the way. No matter what you do it's a hard decision."_

_Chin had continued to stare, emotion broiling in his eyes. _

"_But the thing is, Chin, they're still your family. Even if it's just your immediate family, I personally would do everything I could to keep it together. Maybe that's just because my family is dead or estranged," Steve gave a helpless laugh. "I'm screwing this up. Look, it's your decision, and you know what you want. You could start out slow, you don't have to jump back into their family dinners and Easter outings."_

_Chin had stared. Steve frowned._

"_Alright." Chin said, standing up. Steve looked worn out. Chin reached for the door. _

"_See you Monday," Chin called back. _

"_Wait, Chin." He looked back in the room, his hand on the door handle. "Want to go fishing this weekend? Catch some fish, fry them up for dinner? Have a few beers?" Steve's blue eyes were unreadable. Chin smiled. _

"_I'd really like that."_

Steve had opened himself up to Chin, and the comfort Chin had found from the Navy SEAL was more than he had expected. They went fishing, and Steve's calm, steady presence that usually took precedence was back, and they had a great Saturday. Danny had dropped in, and had a few beers with the two men. Chin never told Steve, but talking to him had helped more than asking advice from anyone else. Steve's desire to help warring with his inability to express himself had made Chin realize how much his _Ohana_ cared. Enough to throw themselves emotionally out into the line of fire for him. Enough that Steve offered his presence, just to show Chin that no matter what, he wasn't alone.

Chin owed his new life to Steve, and part repaying that debt was to care for Steve's family, the only one he had left. Mary had been informed, and was flying down from Los Angeles soon, and Chin vowed to make sure Kono and Danny were fine, no matter what.

So, as Chin pushed out onto the Lanai, he saw Danny in a place he never thought he'd see. Bare feet were in the surf, and the man's tie was placed haphazardly across a chair. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he was wearing shorts. His head was bowed, and as Chin kicked off his own shoes to join the Jersey native, Chin realized Danny's shoulders were gently shaking as he cried. Kono slipped out into the surf as well, and she slipped her hand into Danny's, and leaned against him. Chin wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulder, and tentatively placed his other hand on Danny's shoulder.

Steve was usually the one to deal with Danny's true emotions, or Kono's misery at a rookie mistake, or Chin feeling he had let them down. Steve, who Danny made fun of for being emotionally stunted, was the one Kono would punch to take out her anger, and then hug her, and tell her he was proud of her. Steve was the one who would drink beers quietly with Danny while the man ranted about custody issues, or Matt, or family matters. Steve was the one who would deal with controlling the violent whirlwind of energy Danny could turn into when enraged. Steve was also the one who would approach Chin, tell him a personal story, and dig into long buried memories to explain how much he appreciated Chin and Chin's help. Steve was the one who recognized when Chin's emotions, hidden from the others, would boil up and he would say just the thing to diffuse the spark. Steve was the one with the combat experience, who could deal with trauma, and injuries, and anger and sadness. He was the one who jumped into things headfirst, but always made sure everyone was safe. He was the one who afterwards, would know just the right thing to do, because he had been through it all before.

But none of them knew how he knew how to deal with Kono's personal issues. How he knew when a bad break up was causing her to lash out, and would offer to be her punching bag. How after she finished beating him up, with barely any resistance from him, he would give her a small, crooked grin, say 'he was a jerk, anyway,' and walk away. How he would know that's all she needed to feel better, all she needed to be able to talk to Chin. None of them knew how the Navy SEAL dealt with Grace so well, crouching to talk to her, calling her princess, and buying her just the right thing. None of them knew why Steve had become the person Danny turned to whenever he needed a friend, or why Steve was the one that Chin yelled at to keep his emotions calm for the other two. Yet he had become that person, and now they didn't know what to do.

Danny looked up at Chin, eyes red. A small smile trembled on his lips.

"He always said that he would get me in the water."

TBC


	10. Walls

Chapter 10

Walls

_Slivers._

Could slivers burn?

Knives.

Heated knives, and ice picks. Shoved, twisted.

Burning. Freezing. Drowning.

H

5

0

Harsh gasps filled the air. Jolev leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. An image flashed on his eyelids, and they flew open again. Charles shuddered, and looked to where his teammate lay. Blood surrounded him, and green-blue eyes stared vacantly at the concrete ceiling. The dripping water congealed around him. Jolev felt emotion bubbling up, and he shoved it down.

He wanted to arrange the tall man lying on the floor to a more comfortable position. _It doesn't matter_, he told himself. _He's dead anyway._ Sorrow struck him like lightning. The man lying dead was a good, honourable SEAL. Someone he would follow into combat willingly. Someone who had gained his respect through actions. Dark brown hair was matted against his forehead, and dark stubble dotted his chin, forever frozen at the length it was now.

_McGarrett wanted to get home,_ Jolev thought. _I guess we'll never get home. Not now_. His attention shifted to where they had removed the other limp SEAL. No respect. No _dignity_.

_He deserves that much,_ Jolev deliberated. _He deserves to be taken back home_. Charles watched the door where the young man had been pulled out by his feet, leaving a small puddle of blood where he had been laying.

The other SEAL, dead, in the corner, was slowly starting to stink.

_Have to get out before he decomposes,_ Charles pondered the timeframe for when the man would slowly waste away. Charles squeezed his eyes shut, and again, saw the image of Steve's back arching in the air, his eyes wide open, before he collapsed.

_A demonstration. Co-operate. And we will not kill you._ They had seemed pleased with their work. They had grabbed the limp body and removed it. _And not come back,_ Jolev sighed, and rubbed his knee into the dirt to try to ease an itch.

_They haven't come back._

H

5

0

Pain was prominent. How many times could someone be shot in the head?

It felt like 300.

He wasn't dead.

Water, filling up his mouth; his nostrils.

Air.

Choking.

Was the room moving?

He hadn't been surfing in a while, maybe he finally was surfing. God knows that he missed Hawaii enough to grab a board and—wait. Missed Hawaii? Wasn't he in Hawaii?

No, water.

Pain.

Shock.

His back, arching, his body writhing, trying to escape the pain...the shock. He was shocked?

No, the last time he was shocked was when Danny stopped talking for twenty minutes straight. Turned out he had been eating the whole time.

Danny. Where was Danny? Danny was shocking. Danny ate all the time. Danny's _life _revolved around food, Grace, and the team. The team? Kono. Chin. Danny. Danny? Danny wasn't here. Danny was in Hawaii. Hawaii? Was he in Hawaii?

He felt himself submerge in water. There was lots of water in Hawaii.

No, Hawaii never hurt his ribs this much. Ribs? He liked ribs. Steak. Barbeque. Saturdays, eating steak with Danny. Danny? Danny was with Grace. Was Grace here? No, Grace didn't like cold, concrete walls, trapping them, and blocking out noises of torture. Torture? Who was being tortured. Grace? Danny? Danny, where was Danny? _No_, his mind reminded him. _You. You're being tortured._ Oh.

Well.

At least Danny and Grace were safe.

_You moron_. What?

Why was Danny talking? Danny was with Grace. Or was he with Kono and Chin. Kono. Beautiful, sweet, kind, angry Kono. Why was she hitting him. No, that's not a woman. Chin?

_Maybe he really doesn't like fishing!_ His mind exclaimed. No, that wasn't Chin either. Chin wasn't here. He was safe. In Hawaii, with Kono.

_I'm glad they're safe,_ Steve said sagely. He was sure if he was able he would nod with himself accordingly, and himself would smile at himself and himself would clap himself on the shoulder, and—God. He sounded like Danny.

_You sound like a moron._ That voice again. _Only a complete idiot like yourself would manage to do this._ Danny's voice continued to berate him. Steve ignored the voice. Why listen? Danny angry says the same thing. _Stupid...I have a daughter, Steven...I don't want to get shot at!...why me? Why, please, stop...are you completely insane?...What the hell is the matter with you!...not okay...shut up! Don't speak! I don't give you permission to speak!...apology noted...acceptance to come a later date, preferable over beers that you've paid for...steak?_

Steak? Right, ribs. Burning.

Why did it hurt so much?

Why couldn't he scream?

Right.

Underwater.

He can't scream.

_The only easy day is yesterday. _

Don't show them weakness, don't show them fear. Be strong, and be silent. There is always hope in silence.

H

5

0

Saturday is dawning, and Danny is dreading it with every fibre of his being. Family get-togethers are not his thing. They are still using Steve's house, no matter how much it hurts to walk in, and see the surfaces Steve touched, and lived in. See the memory of a man no longer there. Chin and Kono are trying to be enthused, and Danny knows that it's for his sake, but all he can muster is a small smile, more like a grimace, and sarcastic words of excitement.

"Oh, having a party while my best friend is missing _is_ my favourite way to spend the weekend, how did you know?" and "I am _so_ looking forward to this, it almost makes me forget the rest of the world is screwed up." Danny, for all his moaning and complaining, had still not told his family.

Casey was digging further each day, and each day Danny was pulling back a little more. Visiting his family only during parts of the day was allowing them to clearly see his retreat into himself. Sure, Danny ranted, and Danny yelled, but the remarks were more cutting, the insults stinging more each time. And at the end of the day, the detective could be found staring out into the ocean, as if thinking of Steve would keep him safe.

H

5

0

Danny smiled for his daughter, and laughed with his father. He baked with his mother and practised dancing with his sisters. He watched movies with Lindsay, and took Chris to Kamekona's. But Danny's eclectic energy that surrounded him, filled him, and transferred to others that he met was diminished. His hands stayed stationary, and his eyes barely sparkled. Grace was the only one who could make Danny easily move and participate.

Chin and Kono, who discovered his ritual by the water, and stood with him, were even slowly pushed away. Danny didn't mean to, just his priorities had changed. The arguments that had supported Jersey so vehemently months ago, and lately had died down, were back in full force. Danny made it clear that his home was not Hawaii, but where Grace was. He made it clear he liked Jersey better. Chin was closest to Danny now, but the man knew that Danny had placed iron walls, reinforced by concrete around his heart. Only Steve McGarrett knew the right demolition tools to use to break down the barrier. Grace was securely protected within the walls, and Kono and Chin had a visitors pass.

Danny's family were allowed observation, but everyone else was firmly shut out of the enigma that was Danny Williams.

Chin would sit with Danny, and Chin would stand with Danny, out in the water. Chin would kneel next to Danny and absentmindedly let salt water drip from his fingers. But Chin and Danny didn't speak until the sun had set and Danny collapsed on a porch chair.

Danny would apologize for his distance, and explain in short, clipped terms his frustrations and his feelings. He would finger a beer and would tell Chin what he wants to say all the time.

_I wish he never left._

Danny would close his eyes, squeeze them shut, and Chin would talk back.

_I didn't realize how close we were, _Chin would admit. _And then he leaves and takes everything you thought you knew with him_. Chin missed Steve, and the only person he opened up to was Danny. Danny, out on the porch, drinking a beer, and missing Steve. Danny, who barely heard Chin, but focused all his energy to try and understand, because Chin was one of the few Danny still cared for. Danny would let his mind wander while Chin gazed at the stars, or the moon, or the beer, or the water, gently lapping at the shore.

And Chin would talk, and Danny would not, Chin would pause and Danny sigh, and stand up. Chin wouldn't notice. Danny was so caught up in his misery, that Chin felt allowed to finally feel his when Danny was there, trying to listen, and to show he cares. Chin would rant, and show Danny emotion that was normally held back.

Chin would let hot, angry tears roll out of his eyes, and settle in the sand. Chin would talk about anything, and everything. If Kono joined them, she tried to keep spirits light. Danny would walk out of the water as she chatted, before the sun set. Danny wouldn't sit in the chairs, and Danny would tiredly announce; "I'm beat, I'm going to head home." He would always quietly thank them, and disappear to his Camaro.

So Danny was dreading Saturday. Because his family would ask questions, and Kono and Chin would bring their own melancholy, and their family would wonder, and Danny was sure he would cave and tell his family what was happening, why they were so down. But Danny wanted to keep it quiet. He didn't think his family would understand. Wouldn't understand how Danny could become friends with this man quite so fast, why Chin and Kono were mourning him too. Why they were so depressed when he wasn't even confirmed dead yet, and then Danny would snap, and yell. Danny would yell at his family.

Danny would yell about how they don't understand, and how this had set back his life, and how he didn't _want_ their pity, what he _wanted _was his best friend back. Danny would be in denial, then he would yell about how he's accepted that his friend isn't coming back. And his mother would cover her mouth delicately, and his father would huff, and Lindsay would pat his hand, telling him _it would be ok_, and Casey would exchange glances with Melissa, who would then burst into tears for her brother, and would hug him. Casey would bemoan the fact that Danny would become withdrawn, pulling back from his family and friends already. She would yell back, ask him since when it was ok for her to lose two brothers, wasn't one enough?

And Danny would storm out. Danny would be angry. Danny wouldn't reply, because to him, it was worse. He had lost one brother to corruption. Danny wouldn't reply, because he had lost another brother. He had lost him to war.

And Danny would be sad.

TBC

Thanks to all the great reviews!

Also, a huge thank you to Shakespeare's Lemonade for being the best beta reader ever, you're awesome!


	11. Gatherings

Chapter 11

Gatherings

Akamu frowned. Reports were scattered all around him, and he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Emily was asleep, leaned up against the wall.

They had found a few related murders. Never the same M.O., but it felt like the murders were the same. Emily thought he was crazy to take this angle, but AP chalked it up to always acting crazy around her. The other day she had leaned her head back to put up her hair, and AP had run into a wall. Spilling his coffee. Over freshly printed sheets, his new shirt, and good pants. AP had then looked up, mortified, into Emily's laughing eyes, and raced off. Running into the computer table and falling over. He didn't come into work the next day. He remembered what he told his new partner. _Those 24 hours flu's are a real pain, aren't they?_ Emily had agreed, grinned, knowing full well he was too embarrassed to face her, and never brought it up again.

H

5

0

Darkness blended in with the lights, and pain ricocheted through his body at every minute movement. A steady ache was present even if he did not move. Steve forced his eyes to stop squinting, and he stared at the face above him. Jolev's dry, cracked lips broke into a smile.

"Finally!" The older man whispered, slumping to the floor. "You've been unconscious awhile, kid. Well, I wasn't in here for a little bit, so I can't say you weren't awake then, but—"

"Where were you?" Steve cut in. Charles stopped rambling.

"Well, you didn't tell them anything, so they thought you might have lied about being the only one to know anything, and well, you know what terrorists do in that situation."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm not as bad as you are, at any rate." Charles grinned. "Shot me. In the side. But they thought I would bleed out. Didn't cuff me. Ready to get out of here?"

Steve gave a small smile.

"You bet."

H

5

0

Ella clapped her hands together again. Saturday had come, and the bright sun showed that today was going to be gorgeous. Paul was in a good mood, and soon all her family—_not Matt, _she thought sadly— was going to be there. Ella directly the cab driver into the house's driveway.

Ella observed the beach house as Paul paid. _It's beautiful_, she thought, delighted. Danny greeted her at the door with a smile, and directed her and Paul to the back porch. Ella slowly turned on the Lanai, one glass door ajar behind her.

"This is _gorgeous_!" She gushed. Soon the rest of the family had arrived. Kono and her parents, Myla and Kino showed up, Myla toting bags of food. She promptly set up in the kitchen. Chin with his parents, Mark and Reko arrived last, because Mark had to search for the _perfect _wine to bring. They were all sitting together, laughing and talking, when a lull in the conversation let Paul and Ella once again gaze around their surroundings. Paul harrumphed.

"Daniel, why are you living in an apartment when you could have a house like this? Out next to the water, good neighbourhood, lots of space. It would be perfect for you and Grace to spend the weekend." Kono, Chin and Danny's smiling faces froze, while everyone else laughed. Grace continued to eat, oblivious to the conversation until her name was mentioned. She looked up at her father.

"We spend out weekends here, Nana." Grace piped in. Danny patted her hand.

"Yeah, we do sometimes." Danny nodded, and everyone could see he clearly wanted to move on. Ella tittered.

"Really? That's nice. Is it one of your friend houses?" She pressed. Danny's frozen smile had turned to a grimace.

"Yes."

"Oh. Which one of you dears owns this house?" Ella directed her next question to Chin and Kono. Kono's smile was completely gone at this point. Chin politely stepped in.

"Neither of us, ma'am. Our other friend, who works with us, is away right now. It's his house."

Grace watched with interest as her grandmother's smile grew suspicious, and her two surrogate relatives and her father looked like they were extremely uncomfortable. Aunt Casey spoke up.

"Are you talking about that guy Steve you were telling me about Danny?" Casey prompted. Grace saw her father give a stiff nod.

"Well, why didn't he come?" Ella exclaimed, looking offended. "Did he not want to meet us?"

"He's busy," Danny ground out. "He's not on the islands."

"Too busy for family?" Paul scoffed a little. Casey touched her father's arm.

"I think that's enough," she said quietly. Paul looked at her and nodded. Grace wanted to let herself be heard again.

"Uncle Steve made me a room here. Can I show you, Nana?" Her grandmother stood.

"I would _love_ to see." Ella and Grace walked off, Grace excited to be able to talk about her Uncle Steve again. Casey bit her lip, but Lindsay, aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere, shifted the topic to New Jersey, and soon the playful banter was filling the air again.

Ella knelt looking at the dolls in Grace's room.

"This is beautiful, dear." She smiled, and neatly placed the doll back in her house.

"I know. Uncle Steve took me and Danno out and we picked out _everything_! It was great!" Grace continued to chatter as they walked back out to the Lanai.

"And then Danno said 'Don't spoil her Steven!'" Grace's impression of her father's voice made Ella laugh. "Then he talked a lot about how having dolphins and penguins at the same time wasn't okay."

"What did Steve say?" Ella asked. She was intrigued about this man who her son had complained about, but apparently opened his house for Danny and Grace on the weekends.

"He said just what I was thinking! Uncle Steve gave Danno this funny face and said, 'But where else will the penguins and dolphins live Danno?'" Grace giggled and took her seat again. Danny ruffled her hair.

"Are you telling Nana about when we went shopping for your room stuff?" He asked. Grace nodded enthusiastically. Melissa grinned a little.

"Is that exactly what this Uncle Steve said, Gracie?" Melissa prodded. Grace nodded.

"And I got hippos as well. Danny said everyone likes hippos, even if SEALS don't know it. Then Steve laughed. I didn't understand, but sometimes I don't get what Uncle Steve finds funny."

To everyone else who didn't know Steve, Grace's sentence had been obscure.

_Seals don't know everyone likes hippos?_ Casey's brow scrunched in confusion.

"I thought that Daddy didn't like when people besides his monkey called him Danno," Melissa looked at her brother with a grin on her face.

"I don't." Danny said shortly. "But it's not like I can stop him." Melissa grinned again.

"Does the whole team—"

"God no. Just Steve calls me that. Well, and Grace."

"Steve!" Ella suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I remember! I was trying to place how I knew that he was on your team. Remember that phone call we had months ago, Daniel? You complained about him so much. He's your boss, isn't he?"

Danny nodded.

"Look, we're here for a family reunion," He gave a tight smile. "Can we not talk about my absent boss?"

Casey looked up at his sharp tone. _Steve? He's been pissy all week because of him?_ She narrowed her eyes. There was more to this than she was hearing.

"How's work been lately?" Lindsay cut in, directing her question to the three team mates.

"Good, rather boring." Danny shrugged. "We have a new rookie, AP, he joined a few months ago."

"He's fun," Chin grinned. "But he's terrified of Danny." Kono laughed.

"Definitely, Other-Boss can be a mean, mean person to poor, innocent rookies."

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"He didn't even think you knew his name until last week," Chin said solemnly. "That's sad, brah."

"He definitely thought you liked that coffee machine better than him," Kono piped in.

"I hate that coffee machine. It doesn't make real coffee. It is a _biohazard _risk, Kono! How could I like that _thing _better than our new rookie, older rookie?"

"He probably thought that since you actually looked in its direction at least once a week you must have some deeper connection with it than him," Chin broke in.

Ella watched as her son protested with one of the first real smiles she had seen for a while. It was small, and less than the brilliant ones she had seen before, but it was a smile. So she wondered _Why? Why did he stop smiling to begin with?_

H

5

0

Steve scowled. Jolev grinned. Steve grunted. Jolev raised one eyebrow. Steve sighed, and Jolev patted his shoulder. Trees seemed to be coagulating around them, but Jolev assured his commanding officer that there were the same number of trees there had been two minutes ago. Steve had rolled his eyes, but forced himself to relax. Despite his calm appearance, Charles Jolev wanted to kill someone. Steve was looking miserable, lying back next to the dead body of their comrade. The small space was optimal to hide from any attackers, but Warner Bexley, deceased comrade, was starting to stink up the space. Steve was waiting as Charles patched him up the best he could with only the clothes on their backs.

The trees rustled in the wind, and they could hear the sounds of animals moving in the distance. The moon shone a bright light, no clouds marring the view.

Charles hated it. Anything, rain, snow, windstorm, hell, even the men crashing through the forest would be better. But he knew, logically, that it wouldn't be. _Noise doesn't make it better,_ his mind ridiculed him. Steve looked up through long lashes.

"I want to do something as well," he whispered. "But you need to get this bleeding stopped before we can keep going." Charles nodded, careful of his side. The gunshot had been shallow, and superficial. He was barely impaired by it. Steve winced a little as he tied off the end of the fabric.

"Let's go, Sir. Let's get Bexley and us home."

Steve struggled to his feet. "You good with Warner?" He asked, pain lacing his words.

"If you help me prop him up," Charles nodded. "I'm good." Steve assisted in hanging the corpse over Jolev's shoulder. Jolev felt the weight settle, pushing back his grief for the dead man. His friend, and his comrade. His brother-at-arms, never to breathe free air again.

Steve touched his shoulder briefly, before pausing to listen. Silently, even injured, the two SEALs crept through the forest, hoping to find their way home. A shout rose over the air, and Steve grinned.

"They're falling for it," he gave a short, quiet laugh. Jolev nodded, carefully placing Bexley back down. He covered the man with leaves and branches, memorizing where they would be leaving the body.

He glanced at Steve, who nodded. Charles took a deep breath, and they turned and headed back to the compound.

H

5

0

The party had moved to the living room. Grace was sleepy, and the moon slowly rising showed that it was soon time for her to go to bed. Chris was dozing off lightly next to his mother, while the adults were involved in conversations centering around what seemed to Danny, embarrassing their own child the most. With Chin and Kono, they didn't embarrass easily.

Kono laughed at the story her mother had concluded. Danny could imagine her dancing in the water, and disappearing. Apparently, everyone at the party had thought she was drowning. Turned out she was further down the beach and had found a shell that interested her. She didn't think that she would have to answer her mother if there was a _shell_ there for company. Her mother patted her hand.

"What can I say?" Kono shrugged off the embarrassment of the childhood story her mother had just told. She gave an impish grin. "I loved to find things in the water, and make new friends." Chin laughed.

"I remember that," he said. "You frightened everyone. When you just starting dancing again, everyone got mad. They thought _you_ should be frightened too."

Reko was laughing, and she leaned forward to her husband. "Mark and I remember Chin when he was young. A troublemaker. He was eventually asked to stay home April 1st, the schools didn't want him there."

Danny laughed out loud.

"_Chin_? He's been holding out on me!" Danny grinned. "What were some of these great pranks?" He leaned forward, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Ah, brah, Hawaiian secrets." Chin grinned. "Can't reveal the secret of my trade." Mark laughed at his son. Reko tutted, sharing a fond glance with Myla. Ella chipped in, choosing to embarrass her son as well.

"Well, we didn't have such a laid back life in Jersey," she said enthusiastically, "but Danny certainly was a—ahum—shall I say, _free_ child?" Chin and Kono burst into laughter, and Grace leaned forward to hear the funny story about her daddy.

"Ever since he was little, Daniel would decide that clothes weren't good enough for him. In fact, all through grade school Daniel had trouble with his teachers—"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Dear, your shirts would disappear more often than my keys." Ella smiled consolingly. Her wicked grin reappeared. "He told me, when he was younger that the reason he took off his shirt is so that everyone could see his abs." Ella smiled fondly. "Dear didn't realize he was a pudgy child, and people would have been fine with a shirt," Kono snorted into her drink.

Chin was grinning, and Grace was laughing. Danny was protesting the story his mother was telling when a doorbell shattered the silence. Danny got up, still laughing, and headed to the door. Conversation died a little, and he pulled the door open.

A uniformed man stood at the doorstep.

"Daniel Williams?" He asked.

"Yes?" Danny stepped back for the man to have more space. "What's this about?" The man passed him an envelope.

"I know you've already been informed of what has happened concerning Steve McGarrett," the man started. He hesitated a little. "This is the official report stating that Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett is officially missing in action. Commander McGarrett, and the two men that stayed behind are being rewarded medals for their outstanding bravery in the face of adversity. We want to assure you, and your friends and family, that we are doing everything we can to find Commander McGarrett."

Danny was stony faced.

"Before, they told us—" he swallowed harshly. "They told us he was presumed dead. Has that changed?"

"We're hoping for the best," the man started, "but there is no guarantee. I'm sorry Mr. Williams. I wouldn't plan on seeing your friend again."

Danny stood still, as the man placed the envelope on a surface, and turned and left the house. He stood still as Kono embraced him, letting his shocked arms hang loosely at his sides. Danny was still as the family gathering broke up, shock written on the faces of friends and relatives. Danny stood still until a trembling voice snapped him out of the reverie he was in.

"Daddy, is Uncle Steve really dead?"

TBC

Thanks for all the great reviews :) And a huge thanks to Shakespeare's Lemonade, best Beta Reader EVER!


	12. Sparks

Chapter 12

Sparks

Akamu stretched out. His bed creaked under him, and his eyes sprung open. Excitement rushed through him as he remembered what had happened that day. It was late Saturday, and he and Emily had a breakthrough.

The sister, the one who seemed to be acting suspicious, had truly been overcome by grief. Informed of both her sister, brother-in-law, and husband dying so closely together had driven her to the edge. Police found her body, hung from her back porch, earlier in the day. Suspecting the suicide note had been written admitting to her crimes, they found one instead reinforcing that she had nothing to do with the murders.

Her husband's death, although tragic, truly was just an accident. A deer had run out in the road, and he had spun out and died. Looking for a murderer had taken precedence.

Akamu padded out to his kitchen in his socks.

_1 message from Emily_. His phone blinked at him from the counter. He put on the coffee. He looked at the new machine. Emily had complained about the coffee machine in the office as well, so Akamu had removed it, doing his civic duty, and implemented it in his own house instead. He had coffee quickly now, and was rather pleased with the arrangements.

He opened the message, and scrolled through it.

_I always find reviewing our facts helps,_ she had written. _I didn't know if you wanted to see, but I wrote down:_

_Killer wanted control—possibly restrained husband and wife/threatened them?_

_Bruises on husbands arm suggest a struggle, but no defensive wounds, so he was either taken by surprise, or he was held back by threatening Jessica_

_Killer has changed his MO, possible evolving/devolving?_

_We think the same man has targeted family reunions. _

_How does he find out? _

_All families ate dinner at the same place; the Hilton's restaurant. Possibly a waiter?_

Akamu read over the message, and sighed. It was his day off, and he did not want to think about the murder. He grabbed the phone.

_Murder? Boring. Coffee? With me? Tomorrow morning?_ He texted quickly. A smiley face was quickly returned.

_Aren't you a little young for me_? She replied, fast as lightning. He winced.

_No_. He grasped for something else to add, but nothing came to mind. He could imagine her smile, her indulgent look, as if he were a child, denied candy. Akamu pouted. He would just have to bide his time. As if sensing his disappointment, his phone chimed again, announcing the arrival of another text.

_I never date on the job_.

As if _that_ was supposed to make him feel better.

H

5

0

Danny looked out over the ocean. Grace curled up next to him, and his family hovering around anxiously. Kono, Chin, and their parents had left soon after the Naval Officer, with a sympathetic look from Chin and a hug from Kono. Danny then sat Grace down.

'_No, honey, he's not dead. They just can't find him.' He had tried to reassure her. Her lip trembled more, a tear spilling down her cheek._

'_Then why did you _say_ that, Danno?' Her voice was small, and Danny felt like burying his nose in her hair and holding her. Holding onto his daughter to try and remember that there was still good left, that there was someone to stay strong for._

'_I just wanted to make sure, Monkey.' Danny told her, his voice rough. _

'_Can I send a prayer for Uncle Steve?' Grace had asked, wide brown eyes showing her sorrow. Danny thought back to the days when he used to go to church with Rachel and Grace. With no wife pressuring him, Danny did not go anymore, but he remembered how they would send prayers, and everyone would desperately hope that they were answered. _

'_I think that would be nice, Gracie.' He said quietly. His own private beliefs did not matter. Only his daughter. 'I think Uncle Steve would like that.'_

Grace took a shuddering breath in her sleep, and finally Casey stepped forward.

"Put her to bed, Danny. She doesn't need to sleep on a chair all night." She said firmly. Danny nodded, standing up, handing his daughter to his mother. He then followed the rest of the family inside and sank down on the couch. Paul and Melissa sat next to him, while Lindsay, Jonathon and Casey drew up chairs. Jonathon pulled the armchair closer for his mother-in-law when she returned.

The tension in the air was clear as Ella delicately sat.

"Dear." She grabbed Danny's hand as he stared studiously at his knee. "Love, it has become quite clear to us that something is the matter." Danny didn't even twitch. "With the revelations made tonight, I think it would be fair to assume, possibly, it has something to do with your...friend." Ella scowled at the last word. She clearly had judged Steve, from the early stories Danny used to tell her about the crazy SEAL who tried to get him killed, and who had large tattoos, and drawn her own conclusions. The disdain she and Paul showed for his missing friend, never having even met him, bothered Danny.

"Look Danny. This has gone on too long. I know you don't want to bother us with your troubles, or whatever. But _talk_ to us. We want to help you."

Danny sighed.

"Fine. Look, three months ago, Steve had to leave the island. He's MIA. That's all." Danny snapped.

"Daniel, that is not all. You've been depressed all week, you're mopey, and looking down. This is obviously why. I don't know why your...friend...left, but he shouldn't have gone in the first place. Don't feel bad about this! You used to complain about him," Ella reminded him.

"Mom! He had to go!" Danny snapped, abruptly standing, his hands starting to move erratically. "He went because he loves Hawaii, he loves his country, and he wants to protect people. He went because it's his _duty_ and because no matter how loyal he is to Five-0, the Navy had him first. They call, he answers. You don't understand. He can't pick and choose where to go. He didn't want to leave Hawaii, Five-0, his home, the life he made, his friends, Kono, Chin and I, and _Grace_. God, mom! He loves that little girl too. He's a Navy SEAL, and he's out there risking his life so that we stay safe. He's a Neanderthal animal, with absolutely no social skills because for years—years!—he was out there fighting for God and for country. He's a good person. Doesn't leave anyone behind, and always makes sure that we're safe. He's an idiot, but he's a good idiot, and he's my _best friend_. Grace was why I came to Hawaii. Before, if she left, I was gone. Nothing could make me stay.

"But that changed. He barged into my life without even asking, and now it's different. Now Hawaii is worth it for Grace, and for Steve. He's my best friend mom, and they think he's dead. They think he's dead because he did the right thing, and saved whoever he could. I'm sorry if that makes me 'mopey' all week, but there is no way—_no way_, I am just moving on. I can't. I can't give up on him. Not now, not when it's his fault I call Hawaii home."

H

5

0

Casey stared at her brother. Red face, trembling hands, and blonde brows pulled together. He sat back down with a huff. Ella stared at him, eyes wide.

"Okay. Okay, Daniel. I understand." She reached forward hesitantly. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't understand. Not then. But I do now. And I'm so sorry."

Danny allowed her to embrace him gently.

"Danny, you seemed so happy talking about your work."

"I am happy. Five-0 does great work. Kono is a spunky, fun person. She's serious, but she can kick serious ass. She's smart, and she's loyal. Chin is always the calm person, the one who we all can talk to. He's smart, a technowizard, but he's a badass as well. The two of them are two of the greatest people I've ever met."

"What about Steve?" Casey leaned forward. "Danny, we've met Kono and Chin. I want to hear about Steve."

Danny gave his first genuine smile since they had seen him. For a moment, the darkness lifted, and he seemed younger.

"Steve? Well, Steve is a threat to my safety and sanity practically every day—nay! Every hour—"

"Nay, Danny, really?"

"Shut up."

H

5

0

Steve held his arm tightly against the man's throat, and he slowly suffocated. Dropped the body to the ground, he snuck over to where Charles was.

"They left just a couple of guards," Steve reported breathlessly. Charles held up the lighter that was in his hand.

"We're ready." The two SEALs shook each other's hand, and lit the trail of gasoline leading to the compound. They turned, and headed back into the forest. Rustling leaves, and a quiet hum of the night air accompanied them. Everything was peaceful, and serene.

An explosion rocked the air. Flames licked at the darkness of the night, and the two SEALs moved faster towards the abandoned body of their comrade. Smaller explosions sent sparks wheeling into the night sky.

"Message sent." Steve grinned. "I hope it is received." He patted the radio in his pocket to make sure it was still there. "We'll give them 30 hours. Then we'll attempt contact."

TBC


	13. Location

This chapter is short! New update soon, thanks to the best beta reader ever, Shakespeare's Lemonade. Thanks so much, you're awesome.

Chapter 13

Location

"_Sir, there's been a massive explosion in the Philippines, close to the eastern coast."_

"_Bring up a satellite image. Heat signatures?"_

"_In the area around the explosion there is two significant ones." _

"_Why those two?" _

"_They're moving away from the explosion. The rest are coming towards it. And they also are moving slowly, and usually in the dark."_

"_Try to get an image."_

"_Trees are in the way, but we're hoping to get the image of them at this clearing up here."_

"_Watch them. Watch them closely."_

H

5

0

Danny kicked out at the pebbles again. Chin and Kono looked up.

"Rocks bothering you, brah?" Kono asked.

Danny scowled.

"It's bad enough that there is sand _everywhere_ on this God forsaken island, even places I don't want there to be sand—places no one wants there to be sand! And now pebbles?" He turned to the owner of the shrimp stand.

"Kamekona, please tell me, because I want to know, why would you bring in pebbles? You sell your food on flat ground! Grass, pavement. You don't need these rocks!"

"Trying a new sales technique, brah. You make the place look pretty, and people want to come visit. You know how it is."

"No, no I don't know how it is, because I don't care about things looking pretty! I'm a cop! Nothing is pretty in my job, so coming back out into society, everything looks fine! When it's rockless!"

"Is that a word?" Chin asked.

"You really don't like these rocks," Kono grinned.

"No, I don't! Sand was bad enough, and now I have little pebbles falling into my shoes all the time!"

"You don't like the rocks brah?"

"No, I do not like the rocks."

"Why not?" Kamekona looked injured. Kono laughed and turned back to her shrimp.

"It's bad enough," Danny said, his voice quietening down again, hands coming closer to his body. "When there was sand everywhere. In my shoes, in my hair, in my coffee that I would never get from the office. And now there is sand. There's always sand," his voice picked up, hands wheeling in the air. "And now there's always rocks! Rocks , rocks, rocks with a side order of sand!"

"Brah, we only got rocks here. I don't think your coffee has any, especially at da office." Kamekona told him, eyebrow raised at the _haole_'s rant. Danny opened his mouth to reply, when his phone rang.

"Detective Danny Williams," he said, turning his back on his friends. Kono watched as he visibly tensed, and then grasped for the table to support himself. He sank down on the chair, trembling. "You what? When? Can I come? I'll be right there." He didn't hang up, instead he sat staring at his phone, his hand shaking.

"Danny, man, hey Danny, what's happening?" Kono sat next to him and took his phone. The number was blocked. "Danny, who called?"

Danny looked at her. His expression was hopeful, and a smile lit his face, one of the few genuine smiles he gave anymore.

"They found him. Steve's alive. They found him."

TBC


	14. Parallels

Chapter 14

Parallels

Danny pulled into Pearl Harbor. His thoughts whirled in his head, and his hands shook on the wheel.

'_Honestly. It's like you're going to a first date or something, Danno. Relax. Shouldn't you be happy?'_

Steve's voice echoed through his head.

'_I hate you. I hate you so much. Why would you do this?' _Danny was glaring at nothing, the voice of his best friend ringing in his head.

'_Nah, you love me. Who else would make me crap eggs on weekends sometimes?_' Steve's voice sounded amused.

'_Shut up. I don't want to look like an idiot here, thank you very much—'_

'—_more than usual?' _Steve cut in.

'_Shut up. Stop talking. You're in my imagination.'_ Steve laughed, but didn't say anything else. _Hallucination,_ Danny told himself.

He pushed the door open and stood, letting the wind caress his skin and tease his hair. A floral scent filled the air, and heat immediately assaulted him. The sun beat down relentlessly on his forearms, and the smell of salt water intermingled with the flower's scent.

When he opened the door to the Navy Base, cool air conditioning wreathed around him. Kono and Chin followed him in. They walked up to where an officer was waiting for them. He wordlessly checked their ID's before leading them through a maze of hallways. Getting to increasing heavier guarded doors and heavier armed guards, Danny, Kono and Chin grew increasing nervous.

Finally leading them to a reinforced door, the officer opened the door and stood aside to let the three Five-0 members in. They were greeted by a decorated officer.

"I'm Commander Matrile. We have decided to give you some details about the location of Lieutenant Commander McGarrett." The three couldn't speak. Kono's mouth went dry, and she looked up at one of the large screens in the darkened room.

"Approximately 46 hours ago, there was a large explosion at a confidential location. The video," he motioned to another figure in the room. Dark trees filled the screen, and a large grey building was nestled in between them. A few seconds passed before red and orange filled the center part of the screen. More explosions rocked the dark forest, as wide eyes watched.

"After this explosion, we picked up two heat signatures moving away from the blast. We believe it is our missing SEALs."

"I thought three were still out there," Chin leaned forward a little.

"There was. We're assuming that one has died. I'm sorry, we can't confirm who."

A ridiculous hope filled Kono's chest. "He could be alive?" She whispered. Chin's arm sneaked around her shoulders.

"He could be. We've sent a retrieval team. They should be there soon. He should be home soon."

H

5

0

Akamu poured over the reports. He felt there was something he was missing, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something was bothering him about the case, something he knew was important.

Emily slipped into the room.

"Hey, any progress?"

"No. This sounds familiar, but I can't remember from what."

"Had a family reunion recently?" Emily teased. Akamu stared at her. "AP? Hey, what's wrong?" AP's mouth dropped open.

"_-family reunion."_

"_Danny must be excited to see his family."_

"_Yah, and they're staying at the Hilton. So good food, definitely,"_ Chin's teasing voice echoed through Akamu's brain.

"Danny. His family flew in from the mainland for a family reunion. At the Hilton." AP's mouth was dry, imagining the blonde, spirited detective.

Emily's brown eyes widened.

"We have to warn him."

H

5

0

Danny smiled at his family. They finally got together for dinner at the Hilton, and it was a cheerful and relaxed atmosphere. They shared stories and news, catching up on their separate lives. Danny felt himself unwind from the stressful mindset he had been in for the last months. Worry still plagued him, but with his family, he felt freer and more open.

Paul was laughing at something Casey had said, and Lindsay was scolding her sister for the rude comment.

Danny's eyes crinkled, and the familiar sounds of clinking utensils and friendly voices soothed him.

His phone buzzed. It was Akamu, calling him. Danny ignored the call, and looked back to his family.

Casey's warm blue eyes connected with him, and Danny laughed.

"I agree with Lindsay and Dad. It was hilarious, but when did you become so rude?" Melissa asked.

Danny waved his hand dismissively. "It was funny! She's being a true William's!" The family raised their eyes in disbelief.

"You think you're a true William's," Melissa redirected.

"Of course!"

"You're not funny!" The family chorused together. Danny sputtered indignantly and opened his mouth to defend himself.

H

5

0

Emily pushed open the door of the Hilton.

"What makes you think he'll strike tonight?" She asked AP, who was jogging beside her.

"Not _that_ many family reunion dinners at the Hilton," he said, as if it should have been obvious. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course."

H

5

0

Laughter.

Smells of food, and the warmth of Hawaii made the environment beautiful and ideal for a reunion. Iokapa Kai allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

The blonde detective was vigorously defending himself to his family. Soon, none of them would be smiling.

Iokapa lifted his gun. It was _good_ to try something new. He aimed, and he fired.

H

5

0

A gunshot disrupted the restaurant. Screams filled the air.

Chaos exploded around Melissa, who felt pain explode in her chest. She glanced down. Red was spreading over her collarbone. She looked up at the horrified face of her mother, father, and siblings. She slumped backwards, trying to breath.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move.

She was dying.

Her last conscious thought as another shot rippled through the air, and someone else in her family shuddered at the contact of the bullet, was that she didn't want to die.

_Please God, don't let me die._

H

5

0

Emily ran faster. There was no time to lose. Someone could already be dead. AP suddenly stopped and raised his weapon. A man in black started at the sound of AP's voice.

"_Freeze, Five-0!"_ He yelled.

The man turned, aiming his gun at the detective. He fired. AP fired, and two bodies hit the floor.

H

5

0

_Thwap. Thwap. Thwap_. The steady chop of helicopter blades filled the air. Sarah Leilano tensed. This helicopter was bringing in SEALs injured in the Philippines. That was all she knew, but she was aware of the situation. Critical condition. Malnourishment, torture, dehydration, burns, and other wounds composed of the impressive list of injuries the SEALs had started. She watched as three limp bodies were removed, one respectfully covered by a dark blanket. The first victim revealed a man with a wide face, and greying hair, although there was blonde strands still present. He was quickly loaded on a stretcher and taken away. The second, a tall man with dark hair, eyes blissfully closed, was set gently on the stretcher, and moved away from the slowing blades of the copter. The third was gently rested on a stretcher as well, but it was too late for this soldier to ever be healed.

Sarah sighed and followed the ambulances, running a mental list of treatments and surgeries that would be needed to be performed. Her chocolate eyes spotted a group of family watching the tarmac as well, three people huddled in silent agony, holding each other as they mourned for the dead SEAL.

H

5

0

Chin's heart was hammering in his chest, and his breath was coming in short pants. The helicopter touched down, and the door slid open. Licking his lips, Chin anxiously awaited as the first man, not Steve, not anyone he knew, was loaded onto the ambulance. One of the recovered SEALs next to him from the team whispered "Jolev. He's alive, good." The atmosphere was tense, and the people waiting squeezed hands and whispered prayers that it would be their loved one to be unloaded next, their relation to be the other one saved.

Chin's world slowed as a familiar figure was loaded onto a stretched. Bruises and blood marred the handsome features, and a blanket covered the rest of his body.

He was aware of a woman crying, and man desperately whispering in disbelief, and the sighs of sadness from the SEAL team. He was aware of Kono's sob's relief and sadness mixed together, her legs failing her, and her knees colliding with the floor.

Chin was aware of these things, but his body and mind ignored them. _Steve_. He was alive. He was safe.

His hand reached up, stretching toward the prone figure of one of his closest friends.

_Steve._

TBC

Thanks to the best beta reader, Shakespeare's Lemonade. This story would be 10x worse without your feedback!

Always love reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, and thanks for the kind words! :)


	15. Thrum

Chapter 15

Thrum

It started as a whisper. Tickling, lighting caressing. A shiver, or a feather.

Only touching the surface, barely loud enough to make one take notice.

Then it changed. It turned into a scream. The soft nagging transformed into stabs of contempt, loud wails that grated on his conscious. There was something, something he had to do. Someone he had to see.

Danny's eyes snapped open.

He straightened in his chair and cleared his throat.

His hand strayed to his phone, where a message from Chin beeped.

Danny rubbed his eyes. He looked to his sister, and he stretched, careful not to hurt his ribs. His mind ran through the events at the Hilton.

_A gunshot disturbed the camaraderie found in the Hilton that night. Melissa started, eyes incredulous as red bloomed over her chest. Danny stood, reaching for his gun. Another shot exploded into the crisp night air, colliding into his chest. Danny fell back into the table. Two more shots, almost simultaneous, were fired. No one around Danny shuddered with the contact of a bullet though. Danny struggled to his feet as his family gathered around Melissa. _

Danny had thanked his daughter's protective nature in that moment he was shot. If Grace hadn't insisted Danny wore a vest because 'Uncle Steve can't save you right now, Danno', then he would most certainly be dead.

So now he waited, anxious, as his sister lay prone on the hospital bed. She would be fine, in fact, she was very lucky. The shooter hadn't expected law enforcement to be there.

AP was in the hospital as well. The rookie now sat at home, contemplating his future. His mind played over and over the memories that assaulted him from that night.

_The kickback from the gunshot started AP, but he kept his gun level with the shooter. Luckily, he has missed. AP relaxed as the shooter didn't rise. He rushed forward and kicked the gun away, taking a pulse. Nothing. He felt weak. This was the first time he had taken a life. Rationally, he knew he had to. It was kill or be killed. He glared at his shaking hands, willing them to stop trembling. It didn't work. AP turned to Emily, expecting to see her sympathetic smile, and her warm brown eyes, taking comfort in their steadiness. She wasn't there._

_AP frowned. Where was she? She had been right behind him._

_"Emily?"_

_He asked, his voice weak. He cleared his throat. He couldn't keep flashing back to the look of shock and pain on the man's face. "Emily?" He looked around. Blue denim flashed in the corner of his eyes. He glanced at the ground. There it was. _

_Why was she on the ground? What was wrong? His mind raced frantically. She had to be okay. She just_ had_ to. He hurried forward, falling to his knees next to the woman he had closely worked with for the last weeks. _

_"Emily? Please, Emily, I need you." His voice was shaking again. Just like his hands. His gun lay discarded on the floor next to him. Her brown eyes blinked open. AP leaned forward. He ignored the red that was dampening her collar. He smiled. _

_"Hey, get up ma'am." AP said, saying a joke that had grown between them since day 1. Emily often held her older and more experienced status over AP, who would in turn tease her and call her old. "You have to instruct me on what to do next," he was aware of the increasing desperation in his voice. More officers were filling the scene, some heading over to the dead body on the other side of the room, others discreetly watching AP and Emily. _

_"Akamu. Don't," her weak voice pleaded. Her voice. Her lovely, smooth, caramel voice was quiet and rough. _

_"What do you mean? You're shot. In the _neck_, Em, that means you definitely need to go to the hospital. I mean, I thought that my team was bad about hospitals, but they have nothing compared to you. I mean, the worst that ever happened to them were minor gunshot wounds, and I mean, that's something easy that doesn't need a hospital, so they totally had a right to say no. But you, look at you! You're hurt and I need to help-"_

_"Akamu. It's too late." She grasped for his hand, slick with blood though it was. "Akamu, please. Just talk to me. Help me. It's my time, but help me, please?"_

Danny recalled the report he had been given about the death of the young and promising detective. AP and Emily had squared off against the murderer. Seeing a rookie as not being a threat, he had shot Emily. She died before the ambulances could make it, held protectively in AP's shuddering arms. Her last words brought a smile to his face, but what they were, no one knew.

AP's vacant eyes, once lively and inviting, struggled to understand why the woman he admired and formed a close friendship with had died so suddenly and violently. He also frequently dreamed about the death he had dealt, and his mind wandered often to 'what ifs' and 'if only's'.

Danny had shook AP's hand, but said nothing. The rookie could not be comforted now. AP was matured, more serious. Danny thought he was a bit like Chin. AP had handed in his resignation from Five-0.

"You guys were great to me," he had said solemnly, eyes flicking in Chin's direction. "But I need time, and I think that you'll have your own man back soon." Danny had nodded. Surprisingly, he was the one who stepped forward to represent the team.

"You were a great asset, AP," he said quietly. "If you ever want to come back, we'd be happy to have you."

"Maybe." The matured young man said, eyes thoughtful. "For now, I'm going to sit back a bit, think about life, reflect." His mournful brown eyes showed the pain he felt in losing Emily.

"If you ever want to drop by, as a friend," Chin said warmly, "we'd love to see you." AP had nodded, and left.

Danny felt vaguely guilty; if he, Chin and Kono had been working the case as well, it most likely would have been solved faster. More work able to be done at once. And Melissa would have never been shot.

Danny now waited for his sister to wake up again. She was healing swiftly, and the doctors were hoping to discharge her in a few days.

Steve had woken up, though briefly. He was incoherent, except to ask about Jolev. Assured of the rescue, he had fallen back into oblivion. Danny would head there soon after visiting Melissa. Today, his mother was driving him, the painkillers prescribed for his bruised ribs preventing him from driving.

A quick visit with Melissa, and Danny slid into the passenger seat of his car. His mother said nothing, her face pale. Too much death, she had said. Too much sadness.

Danny had agreed, but they both ignored the nagging tension lingering between the family. Two nights ago, Casey and Ella had exploded at Danny.

_"Danny please!" His mother begged. "I don't want to see this happen again!"_

_Tears streaked the faces of his mother and sister. Casey stepped forward. "Melissa could die, Danny." She snarled. _

_"I know!"_

_"Then why can't you_ stop_?" Casey yelled. _

_"Stop what?" Danny asked. "My whole life? Because one person got shot? I'm sorry, I want Melissa better as much as you, but this is my _life_! I can't just ignore that being a cop is all I know."_

_"Not just that, Daniel," His mother cut in. "Your friends. Look at that man who just got back to America. In a medivac. Daniel, I don't want you hurt! He might die as well! Your sister, your friend? This job is going to end up killing you and the rest of your friends and family. Just leave and don't look back, please!"_

_"I'm keeping Hawaii safe, mom, by being a cop! Steve's a Navy SEAL, of course he's going to get hurt! I think its written in their job description! And I think I'm proud that he's willing to go through that for his country!"_

_Casey spoke up again. "You don't need to be friends with them, and you don't need this job! I have connections, Danny, I can set you up, pay for your way through school again-" _

_"No!"_

_"Danny, listen! This friendship you have with these people is bad. If you loved us at all, you would quit your job and settle down. Don't make yourself mourn anymore than you already are." Ella said, her voice softening._

_"Mom, they're my friends. I'm not just _leaving_ them. I can't believe you would think that! And I _do_ love you, but this is how I keep my family safe. If I die, it's for a good cause. It's a cause I've stood up for all my life, please respect that!"_

The reality of dying had hit them closely in the last week, and their fears finally surfaced and made themselves known.

Danny had yelled back, but the family didn't truly understand.

His sister lounged in the backseat of Danny's car, having spent the day with his mother. Ella and Casey mutely accompanied him into the hospital where Steve was.

His Navy team had been sitting almost permanently in the waiting room, gaining respect from the doctors and nurses for their loyalty. Danny nodded to the men who were preparing to visit Jolev, who was awake and telling his side of the story.

"McGarrett's asleep, man. Want to hear what happened?" Stern asked. Danny nodded.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Andrew Stern shrugged, and led them to wear a battered SEAL lay. His leg was elevated, steel rods placed up and down the whole left leg.

"I'm starting from right when Steve ordered you to go on ahead," Jolev said. His deep, steady voice was soothing. "We held back the men, firing at them. Got at least twenty five down before Bexley was hit. Didn't stand a chance, it was a head shot. We knew we were surrounded then..."

Jolev told of the capture, of how he and Steve were knocked unconscious. How they woke in the dark, dank room, the body of their friend laying with them. Steve's encouragement, and how they were tortured, and how they underestimated Charles, and his determination to free himself. He told of their escape, and their plan – to plant a false trail, and return when they were found missing. Then they would light the gas tanks they had seen around the compound. They had also discovered stores of C4, causing the massive explosions. Jolev described how one large explosion had caught him and Steve, explaining the burns. Yet, they pressed on, sluggishly bleeding from their accumulation of wounds. Exhaustion corrupting them, but their determination to at least get Bexley home.

He explained how some surviving men had found them, and opened fire. Steve threw himself at Jolev, knocking him forward, out of the line of fire. Steve had been hit. Jolev returned fire, and the helicopter had found one dead SEAL, one on the edge of death, and another barely able to move because of the damage the explosion had done to his body.

Jolev sighed.

"And now we're home." He nodded, looking at Danny. "He was a hero, son, and I'm mighty proud of him." Danny nodded.

"He was always a hero." Danny said softly, and left. Ella and Casey followed, eyes wide as they learned of the tragedy that had befallen Steve.

Danny pushed the door open of his best friends room. He sat on the chair next to the bed, and grabbed the SEALs hand.

"So, AP blames himself for Emily's death, which is ridiculous, I mean, it's not his fault she died. All Kono does lately is surf and swim, I seriously don't know how you people enjoy water that much, the coffee machine in the office is gone, thank _God_, I swear I was going to sue the state over that if it was still there when I got back—" Danny started up. Casey watched as Danny reverted back to being himself. As Danny had a soft expression given only to Grace and special moments with his family. Casey watched as an unconscious man brought peace to her brother. And she smiled.

H

5

0

"Shu-h." A low sound came out of the man on the bed. Casey and Ella stood, while Danny leaned forward. Chin and Kono had just come, and looked hopefully at their boss.

"What did you say, Steven, because I can't understand you. Not that I ever do, but this is more incoherent than before, which is saying something—"

"Shut _up_." The gravelly voice said. Ice chips were placed in his mouth. "Did you not stop talking for 4 months?" He inquired softly. Casey grinned.

"Stop talking? My friend, I didn't _need_ to talk as much! With you gone, no one blew anything up, or got me shot or—"

"That sounds boring," Steve mumbled, eyes still closed. Ella smiled at the interaction between her son and the stranger on the bed.

"It was _lovely_, thank you very much," Danny snapped. "Not that you had as peaceful as a time."

"No, but it was worth it," Steve hoarsely whispered.

"What do you mean?" Danny leaned forward.

Steve yawned. "Hostages-out. Team-out. One casualty. Acceptable losses." He yawned again, falling back asleep.

"What?" Kono asked.

"He says that him almost dying was alright because the hostages are safe, his team is safe, and only one man died, which in a mission like that is considered acceptable losses," Chin explained. Kono screwed up her face.

"A man's life is an acceptable loss?" She queried.

"For the greater good," Casey said softly.

Danny looked at her questioningly.

The three left the subject alone, when Danny suddenly leaned back, looking curiously at Casey.

"I like you being here, sis," he said carefully, "but I have to wonder why you stay. A few days ago you hated me for even talking to these people." Casey flushed, remember her outburst to her brother, begging him to be safer. Clearly her fears had been shared. But looking at the protective stance the three had formed around their fallen friend, and the way they jumped to defend each other, she knew her brother was where he belonged. That these people would be the ones who would keep him safe, not endanger him.

She smiled. "I understand now." Looking at the connection her brother clearly had to the sleeping SEAL, the feisty Hawaiian girl, barely out of school, and her calm, relaxed cousin she nodded. She did understand. Looking into warm blue eyes that twinkled a little as she sent her big brother a warm smile.

"I understand. You're a family."

TBC

_Only a few more chapters left!  
>Thanks to the great Beta Shakespeare's Lemonad<em>

_R__eviews/feedback appreciated!_


	16. Ohana

Chapter 16

_Ohana_

Paul paced. Today his baby girl was let out of the hospital, and, being given the all clear, they were planning another family get together, this time on the beach. Grace was standing next to her Grandfather, quivering with anticipation. Kono was already in her bikini on the warm sand, her surfboard lying next to her. Chin lay back next to her, his grin just as wide as his cousin's as they talked about nothing in particular.

Danny was sitting rather moodily on a picnic bench, complaining loudly about the sun, the water, and another else on 'this God-forsaken island'. Casey was laughing at him, and Ella was smiling as she realized her son had regained his joyful, lively spark.

Jonathon and Chris were making a sandcastle. A rental car pulled smoothly into the parking space, and Melissa and Lindsay stepped out. Melissa hurried forward and greeted her family.

Paul watched from the sides as his family spread out their beach towels, and stripped off their outer layers of clothing.

He sat next to Danny, who was staring out into the waves.

"Swimming?" He asked, motioning to the figure cutting through the choppy surf effortlessly.

"He does it all the time. I think he should have been a seal." Danny joked weakly. His eyes tracked his friend as Steve made his way closer to the shore.

"How far out was he?" Paul asked. They had arrived a good twenty minutes ago, and Steve's towel and personal items lay folded in the sand. The sun had heated it, and Danny guessed that his friend had been there a while judging by the layer of sand covering his towel.

"No clue." Grace hurried up beside her father.

"Dan-_no_, when is Uncle Steve coming back in?" She whined.

"Look, Monkey, he's coming now. You just have to wait a while." Danny told her, and pushed her a little in Chris's direction. "Why don't you help with the sandcastle while you wait?"

She nodded, and hurried off. Paul sat.

"Danny, I have to tell you something. I didn't want this to happen. I saw you and your teammates on Saturday, and although you seem to be good friends, I thought that this was bad for you. I never wanted you or Grace to come here, though I understand why it happened.

"I thought Kono was too old and mature for her age, and there was something dark about Chin, something that seemed to linger over him. I thought you looked worn out and tired. I didn't want you to stay."

Danny's outraged face turned to him.

"Hear me out, Daniel." Paul demanded sternly. "Then your sister gets shot, and I thought it was you and your job. That it was your fault. I was ready to demand that you quit your job, cut your ties and move. I was furious you would endanger yourself and Grace."

"What changed?" Danny asked quietly.

"They told me that he targeted reunions. That his method was becoming more erratic and dangerous, and we happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It let me forgive the danger, made me want to let you keep your job. But I could see you weren't happy." Paul paused. "You were shadowed by something, like your teammates. Something that doesn't plague you anymore." He stared out into the water.

Danny followed his gaze, and gave a soft laugh as he found his best friend pull himself out of the water, dripping, with a goofy, lopsided grin on his face.

"What was it?" Danny asked. Paul didn't answer immediately, looking at how this stranger his whole family had never met, bent down despite his fading injuries and swung Grace into the air. How a handsome smile split his face as he hugged a laughing, youthful Kono. How Chin seemed more relaxed, freer, and at peace. How Danny's shadow had lifted, and his world was in order again.

"Friendship." Paul responded quietly. "You were all worried for him." He looked again to where Steve was now solemnly introducing himself to a curious Chris, and how Grace dragged him to meet her Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Jonathon. Lindsay blushed with pleasure at something Steve said, and Jonathon's flattered smile spoke of his approval.

"I despised him without knowing him. I hated him for keeping you and Grace here, for giving you a family. I hated him for offering you a house while he was gone, for giving you a job. I thought that if it wasn't for him, you would be back. And I didn't trust him. I didn't think you could become friends with a man who was covered in tattoos, who liked explosions too much. When I learned he was a Navy SEAL, I respected that, but until then, I hated him. I hated him for taking you away from me."

Paul sighed, as Danny looked at him sympathetically.

"I see now why you were friends," he said softly, standing. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Grace dragged Steve in front of Paul. The man looked the tall, muscular SEAL up and down. Tattoos adorned his shoulders, but he seemed clean besides that. Fading bruises, purple and green, dotted his ribs, and when he turned around, scars from the explosions were clear. A stitched gunshot wound was a stark contrast against his tan skin, but Paul didn't focus on the negative. His blue green eyes sparkled with warmth, and his smile was open but not overbearing.

"Hi, I'm Steve, I don't know if you've heard of me," Steve said, extending the hand the young eight year old wasn't hanging off of. Paul shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Paul took a breath. "I am sorry," he said to Danny, before he turned and walked off, heading towards the water. Steve looked bewildered, but made no move to stop Danny's father.

"Grace, let's go introduce Steve to Grandma, hey?" Danny asked. Grace nodded, and dashed away to get her grandmother.

"Good to see you out of the hospital," Danny said wryly. "Should you be swimming?"

"Doctor's said I can, Danny," Steve replied.

"Did they say you could swim for five hours straight? I don't think so. I don't think they meant that crazy SEALs are supposed to get back in the water, only sane people who go on recreational swims, Steven." Danny snapped, hands gesticulating wildly.

"Five hours? I wasn't gone that long. I was gone two hours, so I followed your guidelines at least," Steve shot back.

"Those are not my guidelines, Steven!" Danny shouted.

"You said yourself!" Steve grinned. "It was only recreational. Five hours seems to be pushing it when I was recently injured." Mournful eyes connected with Danny's incredulous sky blue eyes.

"I meant recreational for normal people, like _me_!" Danny returned.

"But Danno can't swim," Steve laughed, ducking Danny's mock punch.

"I _can_ swim, Steve, for survival, not for fun! Or to recover from near death experiences."

"You can swim? Prove it, or admit I'm right, and you just don't want to embarrass yourself!" Steve and Danny were standing still, oblivious to the scrutiny of everybody. Grace waited quietly, until Danny sputtered with indignation.

"UNCLE STEVE! This is my Grandma," she pulled on the instantly alert SEALs hand.

"Your grandma? I see how you got so beautiful, Gracie! Your mom and grandma sure passed you good genes!" Steve flashed a smile at the giggling Ella.

"Excuse me, please," Danny cut in. "I gave her those looks, me"

"Danny," Steve turned with exaggerated patience. "Grace _does_ have some good traits from you like...uhm...uh...well, like I said, she inherited some good traits." Steve turned back to Ella, ignoring Danny's scowl.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Steve McGarrett."

"I've heard so much about you!" Ella replied.

"It's not true," Steve replied, giving her a charming smile. "Unless it's good, of course. Then it's all true."

"I've heard you have a tendency to blow things up and risk my sons life on a daily basis," Ella's sweet voice turned icy.

"Surely, ma'am," Steve replied sincerely, "_you_ of _all_ people must know how much Danny exaggerates. I never blow things up unless there is real reason and it is perfectly responsible and strategic to do so." He grinned at her smile peeking out again.

"Well, he _does_ tend to add a little flair to some things," she agreed. Paul rolled his eyes at her giggle. Danny looked incredulous.

"No! No, he _is_ a psycho, mom, don't believe him! Don't let him charm you into thinking differently," Danny emphatically defended himself.

Paul smiled at his son.

Later in the day, Kono took Grace out surfing, and the whole family was swimming in the water, except for Danny and Steve. Danny adamantly denied wanting to swim, and Steve offered to stay with him, claiming his arm hurt a little.

"Hey," Steve sat next to his friend. Danny nodded, staring out at the water. "Nice family. I really like them." He smiled. "You're very lucky." Danny nodded again, averting his eyes.

"What's up, man?" Steve asked. "You've been avoiding me like the plague ever since I got released."

His eyes held Danny's gaze, and the smaller man sighed.

"Look. You were gone for so long." Danny said, bolstering his courage. "Eventually I was losing hope you'd ever come home." Danny turned to face Steve, telling him about his fears, and the leadership that was thrust upon him. He told Steve how he needed his friend when Grace was upset, and _stupid_ as it was, Danny wanted to talk to the socially inept Steve. Danny told Steve about the case, about AP, and his family. Told Steve about Matt, and how he was burdened from the beginning of the reunion by the absence of his only brother.

Told Steve about his fears, his hopes, his wishes, how he barely kept it together some days, and how others he felt like Kono and Chin needed their leader back more than ever. Told Steve how he felt like he could do the job, but desperately _didn't want to_. Told Steve about the shock, the anger, the despair that had flooded him when he found out Steve was MIA. Told Steve how he disconnected, how he lashed out and ignored his family and friends because of Steve's possible death.

Told Steve that when he was ready to give up, his irritating voice had cropped up in his head and encourage him to keep going.

Throughout Danny's confessions, Steve watched, his gaze calm and sympathetic, warmth in his eyes. He never interrupted.

"So. I guess you think I'm weak and ridiculous now," Danny said, finally turning back to the ocean, breaking the supportive gaze Steve was giving him. Danny felt a body shift closer, and a hand rest on his knee.

"No. Never." Steve sighed. "Look, I'm bad with expressing myself, I don't understand feelings very well, and most of my life is a mission. But Danny, I was ready to give up too, out there. I was ready to let myself die." Danny turned back to his friend.

"What stopped you?" He asked. Steve gave a half smile.

"You. I imagined what you would say to me if you saw me give up. So, I knew that I couldn't give up. I had to come home, Danny, because Chin, Kono, _you_, you gave me something to come home to."


	17. Reunion

**Whew. Finally the last chapter. This has been a fun story to write, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. **

**I own none of the characters. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story. Your comments were great, and I loved reading them. Thanks!**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Shakespeare's Lemonade. You put up with all my questions and constant badgering...and you took time to tell me what to make better. You certainly made this story 10x better!**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Junebug**

Chapter 17

_Reunion_

Steve stretched out on his bed. After the day at the beach, he was thoroughly exhausted. Grace and Chris were full of energy, and he had spent the day trying to connect with everyone, meeting Danny's family, and reuniting with his team.

Danny and him had finally slid back in to their old routine of banter. Kono and Steve had swum out together when the rest of group had been preparing lunch, and Kono had confessed her fears and talked seriously to Steve.

"_We needed you." She said, brown eyes holding his. Steve quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Look, things fell apart," Kono told him. "Danny ignored us all the first day, and then he tried to pretend that everything was fine. Steve, I don't think we really appreciated you much." She looked down at where she was balancing on her surfboard. _

"_I think we don't truly appreciate people and their skills until they aren't there." Steve replied. "I was expecting you guys when I was on active duty. I missed your back up." He gave a sheepish smile. _

_Kono felt a warmth spread through her. She looked at Steve's healthy, relaxed face. _

"_I missed you." _

"_I missed you too."_

"_Steve, I wanted to tell you that you're very important. To the team, to us, to me. You're one of my best friends. It was crazy without you." She confessed, eyes staring determinedly at the water. _

"_Tell me," Steve prompted, quietly. Kono turned to him, his calm eyes proving to be the final straw. Tears leaked out of her eyes. _

"_Just, Chin was _moody_ all the time, and I didn't know why. I couldn't talk to him, and that _hurt, _because he's my cousin. He was always off doing something on his own. It was so frustrating! Danny was irritable and short tempered, and would practically covet the time he could spend in his office. Then we got this new rookie, AP, and Chin spent so much time giving him the help he needed, and I just wanted someone to listen to me. So I wanted to talk to you, because you _always_ have time to see me. And then I remembered you weren't here. And I knew it was because we were all scared you weren't coming back, but still. I woke up each day praying that it would be the day they told us you were coming home. Danny would come into the office, complain about that stupid coffee machine _every day_! It was the most annoying thing, I don't know how you put up with it. Surfing was awful because my knee was acting up again, and..." _

_As Kono continued to spill her feelings, Steve watched, eyes kind, and not at all condescending. He listened to her rant, and he pretended to not see the tears that escaped her eyes. He let her vent, and he nodded and made noises of acknowledgment in the right places. Steve listened quietly, and he never interrupted. Kono eventually slid forward into his waiting arms, her words exhausted. Steve hugged her to him, gave her a tight squeeze and let her go. He understood her need to be strong, especially where others could see them. Kono gave a small smile. Steve thought that during her emotional unloading she seemed a lot younger than she had been looking lately. _

"_I missed you Kono." Steve said eventually, after a long silence. "Your laugh, the way you get excited over mundane things, your outlook on life. You smile even if you're upset, because you want to be strong for your family, and I missed your strength." His sincere blue eyes reflecting the water looked into hers. "You are strong Kono," he repeated. "One of the strongest people I know." He looked back out over the water. _

"_Well, you're one of the strongest I know," she shot back. "I don't see you crying like a baby."_

_Steve smiled at her. "My whole life I've been trained to repress emotions, and the fact that I missed you, Chin and Danny, is something I've never felt before, especially while on a mission. That says a lot. Danny tells me I'm emotionally stunted all the time, but the fact is I've been conditioned to be the person that you can't read." He sighed. "I wish I could be more like you," he confessed. "Feeling emotion is one of the greatest gifts, and being able to express that emotion makes you stronger. Holding it back never helps." He quirked an eyebrow. "At least, that's what I think." Kono was a little shocked. _

_Steve had always been the one to hold back on expressing his emotions. She always felt comfortable sharing with him, because she completely trusted him, and knew he would respect her no matter what. But she always felt a little awkward when she cried around him. After he told her this, a warm feeling grew in her chest, and she gave a half sob/half laugh. She threw her arms around him again, and buried her head in his shoulder, her surfboard slipping out into the waves, attached to her ankle. _

_Steve held her, and Kono gripped onto his shoulders like they were a life line. _

"_I missed you," Steve said again, hugging her tightly. Kono smiled up at him. _

"_I missed you too."_

After their talk, Steve and Kono surfed back into land, the salt water washing away any evidence of her tears. They had enjoyed lunch, cooked by Danny's mother primarily. Ella and Paul had been clear that they were glad Danny knew Steve, and they told him that they thought he was a lovely person. Steve had smiled at them, and asked Ella to teach him how to cook her delicious cookies. He was officially a part of the family.

Chin had been acting fairly normally, but Steve made sure to help him clean up afterwards, while everyone else headed down the beach. Danny left to get more drinks and ice for their cooler.

"_Thanks," Steve started the conversation simply. Chin raised his eyebrow questioningly. _

"_For taking care of the team while I was gone," Steve clarified. Chin briefly raised his head in acknowledgment. "Did you have any trouble?" Steve asked. _

_Chin shrugged one shoulder. _

"_That's good. I mean, some is expected I guess," Steve's lips quirked. _

_Chin gave a small smile. _

"_Danny and Kono told me you trained the rookie." _

_A nod._

"_I also heard you did a good job with it."_

_A shrug. _

"_Did you want AP back on the team."_

_A headshake. _

"_He doesn't want back?"_

_Headshake._

"_Oh. I heard about Emily. That's rough, especially for a rookie."_

_Silence._

"_It's not your fault," _

_Eyes turned downward, and Chin bit the side of his mouth._

"_Stop feeling guilty." _

_Chin averted his eyes from Steve's probing stare._

"_Nothing you could have done would have changed what happened."_

_A shrug._

"_You were where you needed to be." Guilt cropped up in Steve's voice. "I'm sorry that it all happened the way it did, but Danny and Kono needed you with them, not helping some rookie and a detective."_

_Tilted head._

"_Emily was capable of dealing with anything on her own, and AP seemed to be bright and intuitive. You chose well, and trained him into a cop that you can be proud of."_

_Small smile. _

"_Even if he decides not to come back, you were important to AP, and it _was not your fault_,"_

_Raised eyebrows._

"_Chin, listen. If anything, Emily should have know to wear a bulletproof vest. It was not your fault she died, and AP shouldn't have gotten attached to one person. It was a rookie mistake made by someone who should know better, and an emotional child."_

_Shrug._

"_I'm glad that you were there for Kono and Danny."_

_Smile._

"_Thank you."_

_Eyes connecting with his. _

_They worked in silence. When they were finally finished, Chin seemed more relaxed and open. He turned to Steve before they joined the group. _

"_Thanks." _

Steve smiled at the memories. It hadn't been easy repairing the fractured and loose fragments of his team, but they had all pulled together. Later in the day, Kono, Chin and Danny were seen talking to each other apart from everyone else.

The case had been wrapped up, and the killer buried. Emily also had a funeral, as did the SEAL who died in Steve's mission. The rest of the SEALs had been transported home, after Steve had met with each one and thanked them. The hostages were now protected and safe, and AP decided to return to work. He thought that Emily would be proud if he continued to serve and defend his state and country.

Following the day at the beach, Danny, Kono and Chin spent time together reconnecting, and regaling Steve with stories from his absence.

Danny also took a week off to remain with his family before they had to leave. Steve tagged along on many rides, and grew closer to Danny's family. Once Ella found out his parents were dead, and his sister was on the mainland for protected, she took to Steve like another son.

_Everything is going right_, Danny mused. _Until Steve finds those grenades I hid from his office._

**One week later**

Steve rolled out of bed. He showered and dressed quickly, and was ready by the time there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and Danny stood their expectantly.

"Ready?" Steve nodded, and followed him out.

They drove to the airport, and parked. Walking inside, Steve and Danny were engulfed by Ella, hugging them fiercely.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried. Steve hugged her back.

"It was nice getting to know you," he said. She nodded tearfully.

"You have to come to New Jersey sometime, Steve," she said enthusiastically. "Bring Danny and Grace with you." Danny laughed.

"Maybe mom." Steve stood back at the family finished their goodbyes, and then he stepped forward.

"I'm happy to have finally met you," Steve said. Paul laughed.

Chris gave him a hug, and seeming all too quickly, the whole family was gone. Danny stared after them, then turned to Steve.

"I'm glad Melissa's made a full recovery." Danny mused. Steve nodded.

"It sucks that she had to make a recovery in the first place," he pointed out. Danny agreed.

"Beers?" Steve asked.

"You paying?"

"Sure."

"Fine. Show me your wallet...Right. You don't have it. Some things never change."

FINIS


End file.
